If I can stop one heart from breaking -
by charlietno
Summary: [G!P Quinn e Cheerio!Rachel, Faberry] Quinn viene considerata uno scarto della società e Rachel è la ragazza più desiderata dell'intero Mc Kinley. Ma Quinn possiede qualcosa che Rachel vuole e le propone un accordo che stravolgerà sempre di più le loro vite. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_Caviglie sottili._

_Polpacci tonici._

_Cosce ambrate._

_Ventre piatto._

_Seno sodo._

_Scollatura prosperosa._

_Collo ben in vista._

"_Merda, merda, merda_" sbottò Quinn sottovoce, portandosi le mani sul marsupio appoggiato in mezzo alle sue gambe e spingendo verso il basso.

_Sedere da mordere._

_Schiena da graffiare._

_E poi di nuovo,_

_Collo da marchiare._

_Scollatura da esplorare._

_Seno da strizzare._

_Ventre da leccare._

_Gambe da spalancare._

Si lasciò scivolare un'imprecazione fra le labbra.

Perchè si torturava in quel modo da sola?

Quinn se lo chiedeva ogni santissimo giorno, quando anche solo il profilo di Rachel Berry compariva all'orizzonte.

Lei era perfetta. La Capo-Cheerios, la ragazza del Quaterback Finn Saccodipatate Hudson. Lei camminava impettita in mezzo ai corridoi, con le frange del gonnellino che si agitavano all'aria e le scarpette da ginnastica che battevano ritmiche sul pavimento, in un'apoteosi del successo, del potere e della bellezza.

Quinn strinse la mascella e dilatò le narici cercando di respirare, mentre Rachel sul palco dell'auditorium faceva una piroetta, continuando a chiacchierare con Santana e Brittany.

Spinse il marsupio ancora di più, fortunatamente quei jeans larghi non le stringevano nel cavallo.

Per non parlare di quando la sentiva cantare, lì sì che perdeva ogni potere sul suo amichetto.

Come in quel momento, dopo l'esibizione di dieci minuti prima. La sua voce, i suoi movimenti, la sua risata, i suoi sguardi l'avevano fatta eccitare.

Quinn era ben consapevole che avrebbe dovuto fare come ogni pomeriggio dopo il Glee, risolvere il problema da sola.

Perchè, andiamo, chi avrebbe anche solo voluto avvicinarsi ad una tipa strana come lei?

Non le era bastato, da piccola, essere etichettata come Lucy Caboosey, no. Durante la pubertà, le era anche dovuto crescere un pene.

Ovviamente, tutto il Mc Kinley lo era venuto a sapere nel giro di un nanosecondo, bruciando la sua più piccola possibilità di ottenere un posto nella piramide sociale del liceo. Era precipitata in fondo. La outsider.

Gli unici che l'avevano accettata, così per dire, erano stati i ragazzi del Glee. Loro l'avevano accolta, senza fare troppe differenze anche se Santana, Brittany, Finn, Puck e, fino a poco tempo prima, anche Rachel le rivolgevano a malapena la parola. Chiunque era spaventato dal suo sguardo. La diffidenza/indifferenza/sofferenza che emanava da tutti i pori, di sicuro non aiutava.

Era una specie di compromesso, lei stava lontana da loro e loro stavano lontani da lei. Questo era sempre andato bene a tutti fino a poche settimane prima.

Rachel ultimamente cercava di avvicinarla e faceva la civettuola, flirtava con lei. Non poteva sapere che ogni volta che la guardava con i suoi profondi occhi da cerbiatta, un qualcosa le si agitava nelle mutande.

E Quinn si malediceva. Oh, se si malediceva.

Odiava non riuscire a controllarsi, ma d'altronde, era un'adolescente piena di ormoni e con un sacco di tensione sessuale non sfogata, l'alzabandiera era inevitabile.

Fortunatamente nessuno se n'era ancora accorto. Forse perchè, infondo, nessuno si accorgeva di lei.

Comunque era attrezzata: portava un marsupio, sopra dei jeans larghi e strappati, l'aiutava a non sentirsi troppo osservata.

A quello ci pensavano i capelli mezzi biondi, mezzi rosa. Amava quel tono di colore. O meglio: lei no, Rachel sì.

Era da tempo ormai che si era abituata all'idea di questa sua cotta colossale per lei, non poteva farci nulla.

Aveva provato a fare l'indifferente, ad ignorarla.

Quando pensava di esserci riuscita, si ritrovava chiusa nella sua camera a masturbarsi pensando alla sua figura.

Era un caso perso.

Il professor Shuester battè le mani, richiamando tutti all'ordine.

Quinn alzò lo sguardo dal rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni verso di lui, incrociando quello di Rachel.

Si perse pochi secondi, più di una normale occhiata, meno di uno sguardo da maniaco.

Un brivido le percorse la schiena, sollevò una mano e se la passò lentamente nei capelli, scombinando le ciocche colorate. Aveva visto qualcosa di diverso in quei occhi, una scintilla differente.

Il professore concluse il Glee e liberò tutti ai loro impegni. Impegni? Quali erano i suoi impegni?

Quinn aveva fin troppo tempo libero, dal momento che praticamente non possedeva amici.

Probabilmente sarebbe andata a correre, dopo essere ovviamente passata da casa per risolvere il "problema".

Lentamente i ragazzi cominciarono ad uscire dall'aula, passandole davanti come se fosse invisibile.

Nessun saluto, nessun sorriso di circostanza. Ma questo era parte del compromesso, no?

Rimasero Santana, Brittany e Rachel, ancora intente a chiacchierare. Si domandò perchè diavolo quel giorno avesse deciso di sedersi in prima fila, nel mezzo, dritta davanti a dove Rachel si era esibita.

Continuò a fissare il pianoforte maledicendosi mentalmente, mentre aspettava che le Cheerios uscissero dall'auditorium per andarsene a sua volta.

Stranamente, invece, sentì chiamare il suo nome. Sollevò lo sguardo e vide Rachel sorriderle.

"Ciao Quinn!"

"Rachel."

La vide mettersi a piedi uniti, le mani dietro la schiena e impettita davanti a lei.

Quinn aveva il proprio viso all'altezza del seno di Rachel e non aiutava ciò che pulsava nei suoi boxer.

"Posso chiederti una cosa, Quinn?"

Annuì.

Rachel fece un passo nella sua direzione.

"Cosa nascondi lì sotto?"

Avanzò di nuovo prendendosi l'inaspettata libertà di sedersi sulle ginocchia di Quinn che trovava serie difficoltà nel respirare.

Non era possibile che Rachel se ne fosse accorta, non era possibile. Oh, Dio. Cosa sarebbe successo se invece l'avesse fatto?

Lei e Santana e Brittany avrebbero passato il resto della loro vita a prenderla in giro. Già lo vedeva: "_Hey, Fabray! No, no! Ferma! Non mi guardare, potresti eccitarti!_" o peggio.  
Quel poco di vita che le era rimasta era finita, distrutta.  
Cercò di acquistare un po' di controllo e balbettò dandosi della stupida nel farlo "C-cosa?"

"Nel marsupio, Quinn." le disse gentilmente Rachel accennando appena con il volto al suo accessorio.

Sentì le spalle rilassarsi ma non lasciò che la tensione l'abbandonasse completamente perchè era sempre bene restare in guardia.  
La sua domanda venne interrotta dalla porta dell'aula sbattuta dietro il corpo di Santana e da un "Ci vediamo, Berry" lasciato dietro di sè.

E poi un delicato tocco. Una carezza sul fianco e un frugare fra i suoi vestiti.

Rachel la stava fissando negli occhi, senza cattiveria, solo curiosità mentre le slacciava il marsupio, distruggendo la sua unica protezione.  
Quinn socchiuse gli occhi aspettandosi il peggio.

"Fazzoletti, chiavi e un cellulare? Tutto qui?" sentì domandarsi.

Riaprì le palpebre e trovò un paio di occhioni marroni divertiti che la stavano fissando. "E io che credevo ci fosse un mistero qui dentro. Non te ne liberi mai di questo marsupio."  
Tutto quello che Quinn riusciva a fare era boccheggiare a vuoto e fissare la mano della ragazza che lentamente si avvicinava al cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

"R-rachel?" domandò, forse in cerca di spiegazioni o forse perchè il suo nome era tutto quello che riusciva a blaterare in quel momento.

"E' questo il vero mistero, non è così?" le domandò sempre curiosamente, appoggiando la mano sopra la sua erezione. Solo del tessuto divideva la pelle dalla pelle.

Quinn cercò aria mentre le sue mani scivolavano lungo i fianchi della ragazza facendo presa salda e tenendola inchiodata lì.  
In quel momento era davvero a corto di parole, non sapeva cosa dire, non sapeva nemmeno cosa pensare.  
Non si lamentò quando Rachel, senza smettere di muovere la sua mano in un dolce tormento, riprese a parlare.

"Mi hai sempre incuriosita, sai? Da quando tutti abbiamo saputo del tuo mi sembra-di-capire-non-piccolo-amichetto mi sono sempre domandata come potesse essere il sesso con te."

Quinn si domandò se il suo cuore si stesse ancora muovendo.  
Non aveva risposta.  
Ciò che sapeva per certo era che non avrebbe resistito a lungo sotto il tocco di quella mano. E la stava solo massaggiando sopra i jeans. Dio.

"Quindi avrei una proposta. Un qualcosa che sarà vantaggioso per entrambe." annunciò Rachel scivolando più vicina con il suo bacino alle parti intime di Quinn che strinse la mascella e fece un'enorme fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti.

"Vai avanti." bofonchiò.

La bocca di Rachel raggiunse rapida il suo orecchio. "Io, te. Letto. Tutte le volte che vogliamo senza legami." E poi si tirò indietro sorridendole ampiamente.

Quinn puntò lo sguardo dritto nei suoi occhi mentre il suo cervello elaborava. Era un'occasione che non avrebbe perso per nulla al mondo. Forse era la sua unica occasione al mondo. Ed era sesso, del sano ed agile sesso con la desideratissima Rachel Berry.

Annuì, portando le mani sul bordo della minigonna, giocando con l'orlo con le dita e spingendo il suo bacino più vicino al suo.

"E Finn?" domandò improvvisamente. Dio, Quinn, i sensi di colpa? Sei davvero una pappamolle.

"Dimmi, Fabray, immagino ti sia giunta voce della scarsezza delle sue prestazioni sessuali."

"Mh-hm."

"La risposta mi sembra abbastanza ovvia, no?"

Rachel strizzò leggermente la mano e questa volta Quinn non riuscì a non socchiudere gli occhi.

"Ovviamente, non potrai dirlo a nessuno. Dovrà essere una cosa che rimane fra noi. Ci stai?"

"Sarei una stupida a non starci."

"Ottimo!"

Esclamò Rachel sollevandosi di scatto dalle sue gambe e infilandosi lo zaino in spalla.

Quinn sbuffò lamentandosi e sollevò un sopracciglio in cerca di spiegazioni per il suo brusco cambiamento.

"Ti aspetto in macchina, dietro l'angolo della via. Aspetta due minuti ad uscire da qui. Nessuno deve vederci."

"Okay."

Non dette nemmeno il tempo a Quinn di rispondere che già era fuori dalla porta, uscendo dalla stanza con una delle sue solite scenate teatrali.

Quinn rimase seduta su quella sedia per più di due minuti, cercando di capire cosa stesse accadendo. Era successo tutto così rapidamente.  
Non sapeva da che parte cominciare a ragionare e tutto ciò era tremendamente frustrante perchè lei era abituata ad analizzare in ogni minimo dettaglio ogni situazione.  
Tutto quello che poteva fare in quel momento era andare avanti e vedere cosa sarebbe successo. 

* * *

Camminò veloce, cercando di non prestare attenzione a ciò su cui il suo marsupio rimbalzava. Tutto quello che voleva era raggiungere quella fottutissima macchina prima che lo splendido sogno che stava vivendo potesse finire.  
Individuò dopo l'angolo un SUV rosso che aspettava su un lato della strada con le quattro frecce, aumentò il passo, si dette una sistemata rapida ai capelli senza sapere neanche perchè lo stesse facendo ed aprì la portiera.

Si sedette e nervosamente si voltò a fissare la ragazza al volante, che ancora non aveva messo in moto la macchina.

"Dove andiamo?"

"Casa mia. I miei sono fuori fino a stasera dopo cena."

Quinn annuì e spostò lo sguardo verso il finestrino cercando di evitare quello di Rachel. Era tremendamente agitata: lei le piaceva, la attraeva e ciò che le pulsava in mezzo alle gambe ne era la conferma. Il problema era che nessuno prima di allora l'aveva anche solo sfiorata, figuriamoci promesso qualcosa.

Strinse il marsupio fino a far diventare le nocche bianche e si agitò sul seggiolino cercando una posizione confortevole.

"Puoi anche rilassarti. Non mordo. Cioè, _ora_ non mordo." disse Rachel con tutta la noncuranza del mondo, facendo roteare una mano in aria mentre l'altra reggeva il volante.

Quinn fece un sorrisetto che probabilmente assomigliò più ad una smorfia e continuò a tenersi le mani sul marsupio. Rassicurante, davvero.

Rachel scostò lo sguardo qualche istante dalla strada per puntarlo sulle mani della ragazza accanto a sè.

Quinn si accorse che si stava leccando le labbra e stava per parlare ancora. Poteva vedere la curiosità divorarla dentro.

"Posso farti una domanda?"

"Dimmi."

"E' vero quello che dicono di te?"

"Specifica. Dicono molte cose su di me."

La macchina rallentò in prossimità di un semaforo e Rachel se ne approfittò per voltarsi verso di lei ed ammiccare in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Oh, _quelle_ voci.  
Quinn annuì e si schiarì la voce per dare spiegazioni, trovando la situazione orribilmente imbarazzante ma ormai c'era dentro quindi non poteva fare altro che andare avanti.

"H-ho un pene più lungo della media. Molto più lungo."

"Tipo?"

"Tipo 23 centimetri."

"Oh."

Rachel rimase pensierosa per altri minuti e Quinn non sapeva se ringraziare o meno perchè il suo silenzio un po' la spaventava, poi le domandò di nuovo.

"Quando.. Uh, ecco, quando ti è _spuntato_?"

"Mi è _spuntato _appena iniziata la pubertà. Sai, alle altre ragazze è nato il seno, a me un pene." commentò Quinn inzuppando abbastanza la frase di sarcasmo.

"E fa male?"

Quinn roteò gli occhi verso l'alto. La domanda di Rachel era ingenua ma se solo avesse potuto immaginare quanto male le faceva in quel momento forse non avrebbe continuato a sorridere alla strada.

"No, è come un comune pene. Come quello di qualsiasi maschio."

"Solo più grosso."

"Solo più grosso, sì."

Quinn quasi rise mentre la macchina rallentò nel vialetto di casa Berry, fino a fermarsi. Nel complesso era una villetta a schiera molto carina e ben curata. Il prato era tagliato e il delicato pergolato copriva la larga veranda con una sedia a dondolo di metallo smaltata di bianco.

Rachel si slacciò la cintura e si voltò verso di Quinn, l'abitacolo era pieno di una tensione che chiunque avrebbe potuto tagliare con un coltello.

"Quinn." chiamò la sua attenzione delicatamente. "Levalo."

Quinn continuò a fissarla, senza muoversi. Senza capire. Levare cosa?

"Leva il marsupio."

Era completamente stregata dai suoi occhi, da quello sguardo. Avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa in quel momento quindi spostò una mano verso la sua schiena, alla ricerca della chiusura.

Clack.

Sempre con gli occhi puntati in quelli davanti a sè spostò il marsupio verso il seggiolino di dietro. Rachel abbassò pochi secondi lo sguardo sul suo rigonfiamento e lo fece ritornare dove prima.

"Slacciati i pantaloni. Voglio vederti."

"Rache-"

"Quinn, per favore."

Con un po' di riluttanza annuì. Si sbottonò i jeans e fece scorrere la zip verso il basso, poi infilò una mano nei boxer ed afferrò il suo membro duro ed eccitato e lo tirò fuori.

Miagolò di gioia nel sentirsi finalmente libera, l'aria fresca faceva un piacevole contrasto contro la sua pelle bollente.

Rachel si leccò le labbra senza staccare gli occhi dalla sua erezione che se ne stava fieramente eretta in tutta la sua lunghezza in mezzo alle sue gambe.

Quinn era terrorizzata ed eccitata al contempo, temeva che Rachel potesse scoppiare a ridere da un momento all'altro, gridandole addosso "Mostro! Mostro!"

Invece continuava a fissarla, il respiro più corto. Quinn vedeva quanti pensieri passavano per quella mente in quei istanti. Rachel pensava milioni di cose, sapeva che come prima stava per chiederle ancora qualcosa.

"Toccati. Toccati Quinn, fallo per me."

Quinn non esitò questa volta, il cervello che si era fatto prendere il sopravvento dal corpo e dall'eccitazione e cominciò ad accarezzare la sua lunghezza.

Strinse le dita e mosse la mano dall'alto verso il basso in un movimento continuo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Rachel era ipnotizzata. Nessuno era mai stato così eccitato per lei. Nemmeno Finn. Finn non era mai così grosso e duro per lei.

Solo durante le partite di football in tv, per questo sospettava che fosse gay. Ma Quinn, Mosè, che piacevole sorpresa.

Una parte dello sperma cominciava a fuoriuscire dalla punta, Quinn era rimasta così eccitata per ore che le sarebbero bastate altre poche mosse e sarebbe venuta subito.

Rachel allungò la mano esitante e sostituì quella della bionda, adeguandosi al suo ritmo ed adeguandosi alla sua immaginazione.

Quinn reclinò la testa all'indietro contro il seggiolino mentre quelle dita delicate la portavano sempre più vicina all'orgasmo.

Dio, in quei momenti _amava_ avere un pene.

"R-rach-el"

Quinn bofonchiò nel momento in cui l'onda di piacere la invase e la sua erezione cominciò ad eiaculare tutto lo sperma sulla mano della ragazza e sui propri pantaloni.

Mantenne gli occhi socchiusi per alcuni secondi, che diventarono un minuto quando l'imbarazzo la colse in pieno.

Non voleva vederla scappare via. Non voleva vedere pentimento o disgusto nei suoi occhi. Non vol-

Labbra.

Morbide e soffici labbra contro le sue.

Un sfiorarsi leggero e poi più nulla.

"Andiamo, Quinn. Puliamo ed entriamo in casa."

Riaprì gli occhi e vide Rachel sorridere, le gote leggermente arrossate mentre le porgeva un fazzolettino di carta. Lo prese, si ripulì più che potè e si riallacciò i pantaloni.

Aprì lo sportello e raggiunse Rachel sul pianerottolo dove incrociò il suo sguardo e vi vide divertimento ed eccitazione.

Okay, forse non sarebbe stato un vero e proprio disastro.


	2. Chapter 2

**If I can stop one heart from breaking -**

**Capitolo 2.**

Non era un vero e proprio disastro in effetti, quella situazione, anche se Quinn si sarebbe voluta seppellire dalla vergogna al solo pensiero di cosa era successo qualche ora prima.

Ma proprio pensando a cosa avevano fatto in quella macchina il suo respiro tornava irregolare, sentiva il sangue pulsare nelle vene e la pelle scaldarsi.  
Tutto quello che doveva fare era respirare e concentrarsi.

Tamburellò con la gomma nel retro del lapis sopra il libro di Letteratura, mentre Rachel era impegnata a rispondere ad un esercizio.

Il loro accordo "Sesso senza legami" era stato posticipato di qualche ora perchè entrambe avevano da svolgere alcuni esercizi in vista del test della mattina successiva e questo non le dispiaceva perchè dava le il tempo di riflettere. Finalmente.

Era la prima volta che qualcuno la toccava laggiù per scopi non prettamente medici ed era il primo orgasmo che le veniva procurato da un'altra persona e non dalla sua semplice mano.  
Era anche la prima volta che qualcuno desiderava il suo corpo, che si interessava a lei per quello che era e non perchè dovesse studiarla come un nuovo caso clinico di deformazione umana.

La cosa che però più la sconvolgeva era che era Rachel Berry, che in quel momento la stava osservando curiosa dall'altra parte del tavolino, che aveva contribuito a tutto ciò. Che aveva _provocato_ tutto ciò.

"Quinn?"

"Uh?"

"Ci sei?"

"Colpita ed affondata!"

Rachel rimase qualche secondo a fissarla e poi reclinò la testa all'indietro ridendo, lasciando che un'enorme porzione del suo collo si scoprisse mentre la stanza veniva invasa dal brillante suono della sua risata.

Quinn si assentò di nuovo nei suoi pensieri, immaginando come sarebbe stato poter baciare quella pelle. Tirarla piano con i denti e succhiarla fino a lasciarci un segno rosso ben evidente, il marchio del suo passaggio, di appartenenza.  
Le sarebbe piaciuto possedere Rachel, nel senso di proprietà. Poter gridare al mondo che quella bellissima ragazza era sua. _Sua_. Sentite come suona bene?

Ritornò con i piedi per terra giusto in tempo perchè Rachel puntasse divertita lo sguardo nei suoi occhi e sorridesse maliziosamente.

Beccata, ma infondo non le dispiaceva.

Quinn sapeva che non doveva fantasticare. Sapeva che anche se era successo quel che era successo e anche se avevano una specie di accordo che includeva prestazioni sessuali senza legami, Rachel era pur sempre la ragazza del Quaterback.

Nulla le avrebbe fatto lasciare Finn Hudson, specialmente per mettersi con una come lei.

Avrebbe significato rovinarsi precipitare in fondo alla piramide sociale del liceo. Essere probabilmente cacciata dalle Cheerios e dire addio al suo sogno di arrivare a livelli competitivi nazionali. Sapeva che lo status per una ragazza come lei era tutto.

Quinn era consapevole di questo, sapeva di non avere possibilità.

Ma nonostante tutto, sorrise facendo finta di nulla e strinse le gambe, dove una seconda semi-erezione l'accompagnava già da più di un'ora.

Cercò di concentrarsi di nuovo sul libro ma la testa ormai era persa e le sue parti basse che pulsavano richiedevano un po' di sollievo. Chiuse il libro e propose a Rachel una pausa, sollevandosi e stiracchiandosi.

"Hai una sigaretta?" le chiese Rachel riponendo quaderno e libro nella cartella, cercando di non fissare avida il ventre asciutto e ben scolpito di Quinn che la felpa sollevata aveva scoperto mentre si allungava. Rimase stupita, non credeva che sotto quei vestiti larghi e trasandati si nascondesse un così bel corpo.  
Nella sua mente espresse il desiderio di testarlo il più in fretta possibile.

"Fumi?" domandò Quinn sollevando un sopracciglio sorpresa, non credeva che fosse possibile. Rachel era sempre stata attenta alla sua voce dal momento che il canto era la sua più grande passione. Veniva addirittura prima del Cheerleading e Rachel amava alla follia gestire un gruppo di ragazzette con pochi neuroni che si agitavano e saltellavano più o meno coordinate nel campo di football.

"Lo sai che non si risponde ad una domanda con una domanda?"

"L'hai appena fatto anche tu."

"Touchè, Fabray."

"Magari." commentò Quinn sogghignando sottovoce mentre faceva scattare l'accendino e avvicinava la sigaretta alla fiamma dopo essere uscita nel giardino di casa Berry.

Rachel aveva però un udito sopraffino e colse la parola che era scivolata dalle labbra di Quinn, fece roteare per aria la coda di cavallo sempre ben stretta e avanzò con sguardo malizioso verso di lei, facendo ondeggiare ritmicamente con i suoi fianchi le frange bianche e rosse del gonnellino della divisa.

Quinn le porse il pacchetto di sigarette ma Rachel lo scansò, andando a levarle la sua direttamente dalle dita e posizionandosi in piedi davanti a lei, con i visi poco distanti l'uno dall'altro.

In quel momento erano entrambe tranquille di non poter essere viste da nessuno dal momento che il giardino era separato dalle altre villette da un'enorme siepe.

Quindi Rachel non si era preoccupata di nulla e di nessuno quando, dopo aver aspirato una boccata di fumo, aveva fatto passare una mano dietro il collo di Quinn e l'aveva attirata a sè fino a che le loro labbra socchiuse non si erano incontrate.

Nemmeno Quinn si era preoccupata di nulla e di nessuno quando aveva aspirato il fumo che Rachel le stava facendo scivolare lento nella bocca per poi gettarlo via, verso l'esterno ed afferrare con entrambe le mani i suoi fianchi facendoli scontrare con i propri e con la propria erezione prominente.

Rachel sogghignò, quasi entusiasta, a quel contatto.

"Sei felice di avermi così vicina, Fabray?" le domando labbra a labbra. Quinn tremò appena prima di sussurrare.

"Oggi abbiamo fatto tre ore di studio. Direi che potremmo passare oltre, no? Tornare ai nostri piani iniziali."

Quinn si stupì subito dopo per questa sua risposta a tono, flirtata. Non capiva da dove era riuscita a tirare fuori tutta quella intraprendenza, ma non le dispiaceva affatto.

Anzi, le pupille che vide dilatarsi negli occhi di Rachel forse erano un punto a suo favore.

Rachel chiuse e socchiuse la bocca qualche istante prima di puntare gli occhi negli smeraldi di Quinn, ora profondi e scuri e buttare via la sigaretta praticamente intera.

Fece scivolare lentamente le braccia attorno al collo di Quinn, sollevandosi appena sulle punte delle scarpette da ginnastica bianche per raggiungere meglio quelle oh-così-deliziose labbra.

Quinn chinò leggermente la testa in avanti, stringendo ancora di più il suo corpo contro quello di lei mentre qualche ciocca rosa ribelle si infilava fra le loro bocche in movimento, costringendo Rachel a staccarsi ogni tanto e spostargliele dietro le orecchie.

Il petto di Quinn non doveva battere in quel modo. Non doveva sentire tutto quel trasporto per un semplice bacio. O forse sì, dopotutto era la prima volta che baciava qualcuno e quel qualcuno era Rachel. Rachel che sembrava incoerentemente dolce per il modo in cui l'aveva fin'ora provocata. Ma non le importava finché le sue labbra fossero rimaste incollate alle sue.

Quinn reclinò di lato il volto alla ricerca di maggiore contatto, leccando le labbra di Rachel, cercando il permesso di entrare. Rachel socchiuse la bocca e fece scontrare la propria lingua con quella calda e morbida di Quinn, assaporando il sapore dell'altra ragazza e sentendo un fiotto di calore in mezzo alle gambe. Quinn per poco non venne nei pantaloni quando un gusto di fragola misto a quello del fumo ma pur sempre intenso, le invase la cavità orale, accompagnato dalle carezze della sua lingua liscia. Sembrava un cliché ma Quinn vedeva i fuochi di artificio e sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco e Rachel sapeva di, dannazione, di fragola. Quinn si domandò se anche tutto il resto del suo corpo avesse lo stesso sapore.

Rachel aveva gli occhi chiusi, non le capitava spesso di lasciarsi coinvolgere così tanto da un bacio. Con Finn era più un qualcosa di abitudine, gestualità meccanica. Difficilmente sentiva il respiro farsi così breve ed irregolare o l'adrenalina scorrerle nelle vene. Non era solita abbassare così facilmente il muro di difese che si era abilmente costruita per sopravvivere sia nella vita che nella scuola. Ma Quinn riusciva a penetrarlo, a tranquillizzarla. Le bastava fissarla nei suoi occhi verde-nocciola per vedere come la guardava e si sentiva accettata per quello che era. Se aveva il naso troppo grosso, se era bassa o grassa o parlava troppo, a Quinn non importava. Erano stati quegli sguardi, privi di giudizi o di opinioni ma pieni solo di sincero interesse a convincerla a farsi avanti con lei. Ed ora poteva battersi il cinque da sola perchè non aveva nulla di cui pentirsi.

E poi, Quinn baciava divinamente.

Quando Quinn catturò il suo labbro inferiore succhiandolo e mordicchiandolo leggermente, Rachel si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gemito. Gelò sul posto, spalancando improvvisamente gli occhi e ritrovandosi violentemente sbattuta nella realtà della situazione. Doveva fermarsi, quel bacio si stava facendo troppo- _troppo_.

"F-ferma! Quinn, ferma." balbettò staccandosi dalle sue labbra mentre il suo corpo le ruggiva il contrario. Doveva farlo.

"Cosa? Cosa c'è? Ti ho fatto male?" Lo sguardo di Quinn era pieno di apprensione e di panico. Non capiva, aveva sbagliato qualcosa? Eppure le era sembrato che stesse tutto andando bene. Anzi, poteva perfino giurare di avere udito un gemito provenire dalle labbra di Rachel quindi, perchè?

"No. E' solo che-niente. Ferma, okay?"

"Okay."

Quinn sollevò il volto e lo sguardo preoccupata ma senza riuscire a trattenersi dallo stringere le proprie labbra fra di loro nella speranza di non perdere il sapore di Rachel. E se Rachel si fosse pentita? E se lei facesse pena, non sapesse baciare e Rachel ora si trovasse costretta rifiutarla?

I loro occhi si incrociarono per disperdersi pochi secondi dopo di nuovo nelle labbra dell'altra, rosse, umide e gonfie di baci. Quinn non potè fare a meno di lasciarsi scappare un sorrisetto. E se invece no?

Si mosse leggermente in avanti, strusciando il bacino contro quello di Rachel, cercando un modo per lenire l'urgenza che aveva nei suoi jeans e la vide socchiudere gli occhi qualche istante per poi riaprirli con una strana luce dentro.

Significava un'idea.

Rachel afferrò i bordi della felpa di Quinn stringendola nei pugni e la trascinò verso il divano. Le diede una spinta e la fece sprofondare fra i cuscini, seduta a gambe aperte e con il rigonfiamento nei suoi jeans ben in vista.

"Dimmi che non ti dispiacerà eventualmente buttare i pantaloni e le mutande che stai indossando, Quinn."

"Per niente, credo." rispose lei sogghignando e pregustandosi già l'idea. Se aveva capito quello che stava per succedere, ci sarebbe stato da divertirsi.

Rachel sorrise maliziosa e si sedette sulle sue gambe come precedentemente aveva fatto nell'auditorium, notando stavolta però come i loro fianchi s'incastrassero perfettamente. Non come con Finn, con il quale rischiava ogni volta di spaccarsi un'anca.  
Anche i loro volti erano all'altezza giusta perchè lei e Quinn erano proporzionate e la cosa era notevolmente più comoda quando si trattava di baci. Ma non si doveva trattare di baci, giusto? Non dovevano baciarsi.  
Rachel spinse in avanti il bacino cercando di far coincidere l'erezione di Quinn con la sua intimità, si aggrappò poi alle sue spalle e, affondando il viso nel suo collo, cominciò un movimento ondulatorio, avanti ed indietro, creando una lenta ma profonda frizione fra di loro.

Quinn boccheggiò mentre il piacere induriva all'inverosimile la sua erezione intrappolata nei pantaloni. Fece scivolare le mani sulle natiche di Rachel e le strizzò piano, spingendo i suoi fianchi verso l'alto, mugolando di piacere. Poteva sentire il calore della sua pelle sotto le dita ed immaginarsi il lago bollente che le bagnava il tessuto degli slip.

Rachel fece scivolare le mani dietro al collo di Quinn e vi arpionò le dita mentre con una spinta ben collocata si lasciò sfuggire dalle labbra il secondo gemito nel giro di un'ora.  
Fin dal primo che Quinn le aveva sentito fare l'aveva considerato oro per le sue orecchie. Più ne sentiva, più ne voleva sentire ancora e più provava una specie di orgoglio.

Sollevò il volto dai loro fianchi che si scontravano e dette dei piccoli colpetti al naso della ragazza sopra di lei affinchè le facesse raggiungere la sua bocca. Rachel si mosse inconsciamente, la sua mente le diceva di non farlo ma il suo corpo e tutto il resto di se stessa desideravano come non mai quelle labbra di nuovo posate sulle sue. Incrociarono i loro occhi per pochi secondi fino a che Quinn socchiuse i propri e cominciò a baciarla delicatamente.

Rachel sapeva che stava sbagliando, ma non riusciva davvero a smettere.

Sapeva che non doveva sentire tutto quel piacere con una persona che non era il suo ragazzo, ma era stata lei stessa a cercare quell'accordo perchè lui non era mai capace di soddisfarla.

Sapeva che non doveva gioire a quel modo quando le loro lingue si accarezzavano lente, ma dentro di sè non faceva altro che ripetersi che quello era il bacio più bello che avesse ricevuto fino ad allora.

Sapeva che doveva smettere di strusciarsi sulla sua erezione, ma ormai era così vicina all'orgasmo che nemmeno Barbra l'avrebbe potuta fermare.

Beh, Mosè, forse Barbra sì.

Le loro lingue duellavano dentro le loro bocche e le loro labbra mordevano, succhiavano e baciavano ogni lembo di pelle che incontravano nel tragitto che andava dalla mascella al collo.  
Quinn spezzò improvvisamente il bacio senza fiato e appoggiò la fronte contro quella di Rachel mentre una serie di bassi e rochi gemiti le uscivano dal fondo della gola. Sentiva i muscoli contrarsi nel basso ventre e sapeva che era vicina ad esplodere.

Continuò a muovere il bacino verso l'alto, riempiendosi le orecchie del suo nome sussurrato gentilmente dalla bocca di Rachel mentre per prima raggiungeva l'orgasmo, graffiandole delicatamente le spalle e il collo, inarcandosi contro il suo corpo per poi collassare con la testa sulla sua spalla, cercando di regolarizzare il respiro.

Pochi secondi dopo un fiotto di liquido caldo riempì le mutande di Quinn mentre si aggrappava ai fianchi di Rachel, toccando l'apice del piacere per la seconda volta in un giorno.

Rimasero entrambe con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla dell'altra, le braccia di Quinn avvolte alla sua vita e quelle di Rachel al suo collo, respirando l'una l'odore dell'altra.

La testa di Quinn era leggera, senza pensieri. Non si domandava dove le avrebbe portate quella nuova avventura, non le importava.  
Se poteva avere Rachel in quel modo ogni giorno, non le importava di soffrire.

Non le importava che non avrebbe mai potuto accompagnarla a lezione tenendole la mano.  
Se poteva stringere il suo piccolo ma forte corpo fra le sue braccia, non le importava di venire usata.  
Non le importava di niente in quel momento ma soprattutto le importava davvero poco di dover buttare quei pantaloni e quelle mutande.

Ne avrebbe buttato uno al giorno senza troppi problemi.


	3. Chapter 3

**If I can stop one heart from breaking -**

**Capitolo 3.**

_Vai a tre settimane dopo._

_Vai a quello che era cominciato come un accordo favorevole per entrambe le parti, ma che si era trasformato rapidamente in una dipendenza.  
Vai a Rachel che odiava il fatto di aver trovato un qualcosa che non fosse capace di fare._

Rachel ci aveva provato.

Ci aveva provato davvero a smettere di incontrarsi con Quinn. Aveva cercato di non essere più dipendente da quelle labbra. Di non desiderare la sensazione di quelle dita lunghe ed affusolate dentro di lei. Di non aspettare con ansia il loro successivo appuntamento di sesso non appena ne avevano terminato uno.

Ci aveva provato.

Aveva una reputazione da far rispettare e temeva che prima o poi le loro scappatelle, la loro relazione-non-relazione sarebbe stata scoperta.

Se fosse venuto fuori avrebbe potuto dire addio al suo sogno: vincere le Nazionali di Cheerleading come Capitano della squadra. Ne era certa. Non appena la voce sarebbe giunta alle orecchie della Coach Sylvester tutti i suoi anni di impegni, di allenamenti e di sudore sarebbero stati sprecati.

Ma strizzare la lunghezza di Quinn dentro il suo palmo, le dava maggiori soddisfazioni di una capriola a mezz'aria.

Ci aveva provato, davvero.

In più, c'era anche la questione "Finn", quell'ameba gongolante del suo fidanzato.

Dopo aver sfiorato gli addominali tirati di Quinn, quando abbracciava il suo ragazzo le sembrava di affondare ed essere inglobata nei suoi rotoli di ciccia.

Non lo riusciva più a toccare. Non lo guardava nemmeno.

Se prima poteva accontentarsi dei loro rapporti brevissimi, dove non appena cominciavano a baciarsi lui doveva correre in bagno, ora non più.

C'era Quinn.

C'erano Quinn e la sua lingua che le facevano toccare cime di piacere sconosciute fin'ora.

Ma nonostante tutto questo, ci aveva provato.

Non voleva ferire Finn, dopotutto. Erano come migliori amici, che ormai stavano insieme solo per convenzione, per abitudine, perchè faceva comodo ad entrambi.  
Lui poteva mantenere intatta la sua popolarità da Quaterback fidanzato con la Capo-cheerleader e lei viceversa.  
Insieme formavano la coppia più famosa ed invidiata di tutta la scuola, con la differenza che gli altri studenti non vedevano il marcio che c'era nella loro relazione.

Se lo mollava invece sarebbe finita in fondo alla piramide, dicendo addio alla sua reputazione, alle Nazionali, alla borsa di studio e ai suoi sogni di studiare a New York.

Questo era il motivo principale per cui ci aveva provato.

Sì, ci aveva provato molte volte a dire di no a Quinn.  
Come quando le aveva proposto di incontrarsi subito dopo gli allenamenti, nello spogliatoio delle Cheerios.  
Come quando l'aveva incrociata nel corridoio e Quinn le aveva fatto segno di guardare il suo cellulare dove vi aveva trovato un messaggio che recitava "_Sotto le gradinate, 5 minuti._"

Ma finiva sempre che non ce la faceva.  
Non riusciva a dire di no perchè non riusciva nemmeno a pensare di smettere, per esempio, di trovarsi seduta sul bancone di marmo del bagno, fra un lavandino e l'altro, con la testa bionda di Quinn fra le sue gambe e la sua lingua fra le sue pieghe.

"Divina Barbra!"

"Può chiamarmi Quinn, quante volte te lo devo dire?" disse roteando gli occhi e ridacchiando sulla sua intimità.

Rachel tirò uno schiaffetto alla sua testa per poi lasciarsi scivolare un gemito dalle labbra perchè, Mosè, Quinn sapeva muovere quella lingua così bene. Passò le dita fra i suoi capelli mezzi biondi, mezzi rosa artigliandosi alla cute e graffiandola leggermente, provocandole un basso ringhio di piacere che sfociò sulla sua intimità facendole scorrere in tutto il corpo una scarica di brividi pungenti.

Ci aveva provato, sì.

Era quello che si ripeteva ogni volta che il suo sguardo incrociava quello scuro ed eccitato di Quinn. E succedeva spesso, molto spesso.  
Ogni volta che le loro labbra si sfioravano lente, veloci, voraci o languide. E succedeva spesso, molto spesso.

Ogni volta che ricascava nella trappola che lei stessa si era creata. E succedeva spesso, fottutamente troppo spesso per i suoi gusti.

Ci aveva provato, ma la verità è che era impossibile smettere.

Perchè lei per prima non voleva.

* * *

_Vai al giorno subito dopo "l'accordo"._

_Vai a quando Rachel desiderava morire pur di non farsi scoprire.  
Vai a quando non aveva mai desiderato così tanto che il suo ragazzo fosse stupido e lento a capire le cose._

Rachel fece il suo ingresso al liceo Mc Kinley come se nulla fosse successo. Come se lei non avesse tradito il suo ragazzo l'intero pomeriggio precedente con la miglior rappresentante di quella che lei stessa chiamava "feccia".

Attraversò le grandi porte rosse e si gettò in mezzo alla folla che si apriva ai suoi lati lungo i corridoi.

Passo-passo-passo-passo.

Si alternavano rapidi e veloci i suoi passi sul pavimento di linoleum, ancora appiccicoso dall'ultima granita lanciata a qualche povero malcapitato.

La sua meta era il suo armadietto dove l'avrebbe aspettata Finn, il suo ormai-cornificato-ragazzo.

Ma nessuno lo sapeva. Nessuno doveva saperlo.

Camminava sempre a testa alta, perciò era facile individuare quei poveri sfrontati che osavano incrociare il suo sguardo. Normalmente, le persone avevano imparato che era meglio non farlo. Era meglio non impicciarsi dei suoi affari o avrebbero rischiato di essere ficcati nel cassonetto dell'immondizia fuori in cortile per una settimana o più.

E quel giorno, come non mai, ringraziava la sua posizione di potere.

Lanciò occhiate furtive attorno a sè e ricominciò a respirare tranquillamente, nessuno la stava guardando.

Nessuno stava ridendo di lei. Nessuno aveva notato nulla di strano in lei.

Nessuno sapeva.

Raggiunse con il suo solito sorriso smagliante il suo armadietto e subito fece scorrere le dita attorno al lucchetto, inserendo la combinazione.  
Era la data di nascita di Barbra Streisand, una soluzione banale che sarebbe potuta essere scoperta in un lampo se solo qualcuno si fosse davvero soffermato a conoscerla e a conoscere le sue passioni.

Presa dai suoi pensieri sobbalzò sul posto quando una mano pesante e sgraziata le si poggiò sulla spalla, cercando la sua attenzione.

"Finn!"

"R-rachel?"

"Mi hai spaventata!"

"S-scusami, i-io" cominciò a balbettare in preda al panico. Rachel era certa che avesse paura di lei e delle sue improvvise sfuriate drammatiche.

"Scusami tu, sono un po' stanca stamattina." ammise portandosi una mano alla fronte cercando di placare la testa che pulsava. Era nervosa come non mai e scattava per ogni piccola cosa.

"Sue dovrebbe smettere di massacrarti sempre all'allenamento." disse lui, fortemente convinto di aver capito la causa della sua stanchezza.

Rachel cercò di nascondere un sorrisetto malizioso che le si stava formando sulle labbra. Le faceva compassione quel ragazzo, così ingenuo.

"Sì, l'allenamento." borbottò mentre frugava fra le pagine di un quaderno in cerca di alcuni appunti.

Finn rimase in silenzio qualche secondo. Aveva sempre bisogno di qualche secondo per elaborare le situazioni, anche il più semplice pensiero.

Poi sollevò il suo grosso viso e sorrise, con quel suo sorriso da bravo ragazzo, da ebete.

Così diverso da quello magnetico e intrigante di Quinn.

"Ti accompagno in classe?" domandò speranzoso. Sembrava un cucciolo di cane che cominciava a scodinzolare appena la vedeva. Nonostante si ignorassero la maggior parte del tempo, quando erano insieme Finn si comportava sempre come se fosse il suo zerbino. Avrebbe fatto davvero di tutto per lei, motivo per cui era stata ben contenta di mettercisi assieme.

"Sì, grazie." rispose Rachel con un sorriso gentile. Finto ma gentile.

Lui le prese i libri dalle braccia e se li ficcò sotto l'ascella, probabilmente avrebbe lasciato un alone di sudore sopra.

Finn era sempre sudaticcio e di conseguenza non aveva un odore gradevolissimo.

Non come la pelle di Quinn, la sua profumava di qualche fiore selvatico, forse rose, di un qualcosa di Romantico.

Prese per mano Rachel e lei subito notò come la propria sparisse in quella abnorme di lui. Erano sproporzionate.

Non come quelle di Quinn. Le sue erano morbide, lisce e con le dita affusolate. Delicate mani da pianista.

Giunti davanti all'aula di Biologia, Rachel cercò il suo sguardo, dovendo reclinare la testa all'indietro. Era loro abitudine scambiarsi un bacio prima di andare a lezione ma erano ormai alcune settimane che il rito era stato disperso. Anche perchè Finn era troppo alto, troppo scomodo.

Non come Quinn.

Trovò i suoi piccoli occhietti marroni ridenti ma opachi. Insipidi. Vuoti. Non erano niente di che.

Non come quelli di Quinn. Nei suoi c'erano mondi interi. Intere galassie di sentimenti e costellazioni di emozioni.

Niente in Finn l'attraeva più.

Perchè niente in lui era come in Quinn.

E non appena Rachel lo realizzò, si maledì.

Quella fu la prima volta che cercò di smettere.

Smettere di pensare a lei, ovvio.

Era poco, ma già qualcosa.

* * *

_Vai a quando le mancava il fiato, incastrata fra un armadietto e il corpo di Quinn.  
Vai a quando ogni cellula del suo corpo gridava di gioia e di felicità._

_Vai a quando si dava della stupida mentalmente per aver anche solo pensato di smettere._

Fare sesso nello spogliatoio delle Cheerios era una cosa che l'aveva sempre attratta. Uno di quei sogni erotici dal quale si svegliava sudata e frustrata la mattina.

Uno di quei piani che non avrebbe mai potuto attuare con uno come Finn. Con lui, probabilmente, non sarebbe neanche riuscita a fare un passo nella stanza.

Forse, solo averglielo proposto lo avrebbe fatto venire nei pantaloni.

Fece una smorfia disgustata e si costrinse a tornare alla realtà. La realtà era molto migliore.

Si aggrappò con un braccio alle spalle di Quinn e scese a morderle il collo. Forte.

La sentì ringhiare di piacere sotto le sue labbra e ammise a se stessa che le piaceva la condizione di potere in cui lei era quella che poteva lasciare segni, ma non viceversa.

Quinn non poteva morderla troppo forte o lasciarle succhiotti, indossando divise come quella delle Cheerios tutti se ne sarebbero accorti subito.  
Ma no, lei no. Lei poteva mordere e succhiare e marchiare quella pelle di alabastro tutte le volte che voleva.  
Quinn non si lamentava mai, se non di piacere.

Un gemito le uscì incontrollato dalle labbra costringendola a inclinare la testa all'indietro, sbattendo sul metallo mentre i suoi fianchi spingevano verso il basso alla ricerca della fonte di tutto quel piacere. Spingevano contro le dita affusolate di Quinn che si muovevano esperte dentro di lei. Ruotavano, s'incurvavano, rallentavano ed acceleravano il ritmo trasportandola ogni secondo di più verso l'orgasmo.

Sentiva premere sulla sua coscia la sua erezione, ancora intrappolata nei suoi pantaloni. Ansimò e reclinò la testa in avanti, aggrappandosi anche con l'altra mano alle spalle di Quinn.

Le cadde lo sguardo sul suo marsupio abbandonato su di una panca poco distante e si domandò se avesse cominciato a portare con sè dei preservativi.

Socchiuse gli occhi, il filo dei suoi pensieri interrotto da un'improvvisa fitta di piacere più intensa di tutte le altre. Aprì la bocca lasciando uscire un gemito che di casto aveva ben poco.  
Scusate papà, ma tutto ciò era fantastico. Il sesso con Quinn era fantastico. Le dita di Quinn erano fantastiche. Quinn era fantastica.

"Ci sono quasi Quinn. Non ti fermare."

In tutta risposta lei le sorrise. Sorrise e la uccise.

Perchè cominciò a sentire il cuore battere un po' più forte, se ciò era possibile. Cominciò a sentire il sangue pulsare più veloce nelle vene e il cuore nella gola, se ciò era possibile.

Odiava che Quinn le facesse quell'effetto. Odiava essere completamente dipendente da lei e dal suo tocco.  
Odiava provare sentimenti per lei.

Ma, Mosè, le regalava orgasmi unici.

Sentì i muscoli del ventre contrarsi spasmodicamente e la sua intimità stringersi sempre più attorno alle sue dita. Era vicina, era estremamente vicina quando un'idea le spuntò in testa e le brillò negli occhi.

Sapeva che era meglio non farlo. Sapeva che se voleva smettere doveva evitarlo.

Ma afferrò lo stesso il volto di Quinn e le disse "Guardami. Guardami mentre vengo per te."

Probabilmente Quinn vide le sue pupille dilatarsi, il suo viso contorcersi dal piacere.

Sentì il suo nome uscire dalle sue labbra e rimbombare come eco per tutto lo spogliatoio.

Sentì il peso di Rachel contro il suo corpo, due piccole braccia che si aggrappavano delicatamente alle sue spalle e la tiravano contro di se'.

Sentì labbra morbide posarsi sopra le sue, un gesto inusuale per i loro rapporti. Non si baciavano mai nel "dopo".

Quello che non sentì, forse, fu il "grazie" sussurrato lievissimo sulla sua spalla.

* * *

_Vai infine a qualche sera fra le tre settimane dopo e il giorno dell'accordo._

_Vai a quando Rachel decise con tutta se stessa che avrebbe smesso._

_Vai a quando, talvolta, la forza di volontà non basta per far accadere le cose._

L'ultima cosa che Rachel voleva era perdere tutto quello che era.

Tutto quello che si era letteralmente sudata per anni.

Non voleva diventare Miss Nessuno solo perchè Quinn la scopava da Dio. Perchè sì, la scopava da Dio.

Non voleva perdere il potere che aveva a scuola, nei corridoi, sulle persone.

Il potere le aveva fatto avere Quinn.

Adesso lei non poteva portarglielo via.

Rachel si rigirò sbuffando sotto le lenzuola.

Si dice che alla sera molte persone ripensino alla loro giornata prima di addormentarsi.

Si era sempre chiesta perchè lo facessero, dal momento che la maggior parte erano giornate terribili.

Forse per dirsi "Hey, anche oggi ce l'ho fatta" e addormentarsi felici.

Rachel da giorni non riviveva le sue giornate per intero.

Viveva spezzoni.

Poche ore, forse decine di minuti.

Riviveva quei momenti in cui lei e Quinn interagivano.

Che interagissero fisicamente o verbalmente non faceva nessuna differenza.

Rivedeva gli sguardi che non avrebbero dovuto lanciarsi, ma che facevano lo stesso, lungo il corridoio.

Era sguardi strani.

Sguardi di controllo, di saluto e di desiderio.

Sguardi che due persone che si dovrebbero teoricamente disprezzare non si dovrebbero teoricamente scambiare.

Ma, dopotutto, c'era qualcosa nel loro rapporto che sfiorava il normale?

E poi, cos'era il normale?

Rachel si girò dall'altro lato, frustrata.

Il cuscino era troppo morbido e il materasso troppo duro.

Non che loro avessero un vero e proprio rapporto.

C'era un accordo, quello sì.

Non avevano stabilito regole, ma c'era un'unica cosa che avevano silenziosamente evitato.

Un rapporto sessuale completo.

Nel senso, intingere la ciambella, ecco.

Non l'avevano mai fatto.

Avevano sperimentato, oh se avevano sperimentato.

Ma quello le era sempre mancato.

Non sapeva perchè, non ne avevano mai parlato.

Non è che parlassero poi così tanto.

Ormai quando si vedevano si attaccavano l'una all'altra, più o meno voracemente.

Ma lei cominciava a desiderare di più, voleva sentirla dentro di sé.

Farlo avrebbe comportato però arrivare ad un livello più intimo.

E non poteva permetterselo.

Doveva smettere.

Doveva disintossicarsi da Quinn.

Il problema era che, come le notti recenti, il pensare a lei, alle loro scopate, al suo membro duro ed enorme dentro di lei, la lasciavano insoddisfatta ed eccitata sulle lenzuola.

E, come le notti recenti, tutto quello che poteva fare era lasciar scivolare una mano in mezzo alle gambe e darsi sollievo pensando a Quinn.

"Domani smetto."

Sì, contaci.


	4. Chapter 4

**If I can stop one heart from breaking -**

**Capitolo 4.**

Dalla fila più alta delle sedie nell'aula del Glee Club si poteva sempre avere una buona prospettiva di ciò che stava accadendo all'interno della stanza.

Era possibile tenere sotto controllo le azioni di chiunque e non essere visti da nessuno. Ci si poteva accorgere di come Kurt si specchiasse di nascosto per controllarsi i capelli, camuffando il tutto con uno starnuto o di come Mercedes mangiasse crocchette di patate direttamente da un contenitore di plastica dentro il suo zaino.

Ma soprattutto era possibile vedere perfettamente ciò che accadeva al centro del pavimento sul quale in quel momento Puck si stava esibendo.

Il braccio di Finn era appoggiato a peso morto sulle spalle di Rachel, come se stesse cercando di marcare il proprio territorio senza accorgersi però che lo sguardo della sua ragazza era rivolto altrove.

Due sedie più a destra, verso l'angolo della stanza: era puntato dritto verso di Quinn.

Quando i loro occhi si incontravano, sentiva l'aria nel petto scomparire appena, il sangue scorrere più rapidamente nelle vene e un leggero calore in mezzo alle gambe.

La sensazione peggiore era lo stomaco in subbuglio, a metà fra nausea e iperventilazione.

Ma ogni volta cercava di ignorarlo, ripetendosi che non era giusto, non doveva farlo. Non doveva provare qualcosa per Quinn. Il suo ragazzo era Finn e lei, solo un divertimento.  
Una di quelle avventure adolescenziali che non avrebbe avuto peso nella sua vita, che non avrebbe lasciato segni nei suoi ricordi se non di favolosi orgasmi.  
Eppure perchè Quinn stava diventando sempre di più il centro del suo mondo?

Finn ultimamente non c'era mai per lei, quando non si allenava per il football era sempre a giocare ai videogiochi a casa di Puck. O fuori a correre, con Puck. O addirittura a fare _shopping_ con Kurt e Puck.

Rachel roteò gli occhi verso l'alto, perchè la sua assenza era spesso il motivo per cui lei chiamava Quinn e Quinn c'era sempre. Se era impegnata, si liberava e se era libera, si precipitava.  
Finn invece trovava sempre una scusa per non incontrarla, lei si era adeguata e aveva smesso di cercarlo a sua volta.

Era stato il ragazzo perfetto, fin dall'inizio. Dolce, educato, sempre disposto ad ascoltarti o a fingere di farlo. La portava fuori a cena, si presentava a casa sua con mazzi di rose ed i suoi lo consideravano come un docile cucciolo con quell'aspetto da tontolone che inteneriva chi lo guardava.  
Rachel ci era cascata per mesi, per mesi aveva creduto che lui potesse essere davvero l'uomo della sua vita ma più il tempo passava e più i problemi fra di loro venivano a galla.  
Come il fatto che non si ricordasse mai che lei era vegana e che spesso la portasse fuori a mangiare in un fast food. O che non le chiedesse mai quale fosse il suo film o libro preferito.  
Fingeva di essere interessato ma in realtà di lei gli importava ben poco.

Non la guardava più, non la sfiorava quasi più, non la baciava più. Non che le desse fastidio, chiariamoci dato che lei stessa cercava meno contatto fisico possibile con lui.

Però anche solo il fatto che non la cercasse, aveva fatto scattare un campanellino d'allarme nella sua testa.

Rachel spostò lo sguardo sulla scena dove Puck si dimenava a tempo di rock. Le mani che si muovevano agili sulla chitarra e i piedi ben piantati in terra mentre gridava parole di ribellione dentro il microfono.

Senza maglietta e con indosso solo un paio di jeans era davvero sexy. Lei stessa si trovò ad ammirare la linea definita dei suoi addominali, dei suoi pettorali e dei suoi bicipiti.  
Puck era un ragazzo davvero attraente ed infatti poteva vantarsi di aver sedotto ed abbandonato metà del liceo.

Poi accadde una cosa, vista rapidamente con la coda dell'occhio, che la lasciò incredibilmente perplessa.

Finn si mosse sulla sedia, insofferente, portandosi una mano al cavallo dei pantaloni e sibilando qualcosa fra i denti.

Rachel lo osservò in viso, conosceva quell'espressione, gliela aveva vista fare troppe volte.

Era la faccia da "Postino".

E no, questo non andava bene.

* * *

Quinn gemette appena sulla bocca di Rachel. Lei aveva intrecciato le dita nei suoi capelli e le stava accarezzando delicatamente la cute con i polpastrelli.

Le loro labbra umide scivolavano lente l'una sull'altra, un ritmo tutto loro. Non avevano fretta e non avevano nessuna voglia di essere da un'altra parte.  
Rachel reclinò il volto e si lasciò scappare un sospiro mentre, a occhi socchiusi, continuava a baciare Quinn e la sua dannata perfezione.

Dovette correggersi, _quello_ era uno dei baci più belli che avesse mai ricevuto nonché uno dei più intensi che si fossero mai scambiate.

Le braccia di Rachel erano piegate fra le sue spalle e quelle di Quinn, le mani aggrappate dietro al suo collo mentre il corpo dell'altra era appoggiato completamente al suo, schiacciandola piano contro la colonna di cemento armato che reggeva le gradinate del campo da Football sopra di loro.

Era pieno pomeriggio, il tempo cominciava a migliorare e il sole faceva capolino sempre di più. Non c'era nessuno a quell'ora e quella zona della scuola era silenziosa e solitaria. Gli unici suoni che si potevano udire erano quelli delle macchine in lontananza, a meno che un gemito o un respiro più profondo di una delle due ragazze non li coprisse.

Fra test in classe e allenamenti in vista dei campionati di Cheerleading, non erano riuscite ad incontrarsi per tre giorni, neanche per 10 minuti e per loro era un enorme lasso di tempo.  
Erano abituate a baciarsi, a toccarsi, a regalarsi l'un l'altra piacere fisico almeno una volta al giorno.

Quindi il piano di quell'incontro consisteva in un recupero del tempo perso ma ormai era quasi mezz'ora che non facevano altro che baciarsi.

Lì, appoggiate a quella colonna mostrando la più totale indifferenza nei confronti del resto del mondo. Perchè agli occhi di una esisteva soltanto l'altra.

Rachel fece scivolare lentamente le mani sul viso di Quinn, afferrandole con delicatezza le guance e spingendo più a fondo la lingua nella sua bocca, cercando di cancellare quella millimetrica distanza che ancora le separava. Non erano mai abbastanza vicine secondo lei ma la fisica non aveva dimostrato ancora che due corpi in carne ed ossa potessero fondersi l'uno con l'altro quindi doveva rimediare a modo suo.

Quinn da pochi giorni aveva ormai la convinzione che sarebbe morta per attacco di cuore e a causarglielo sarebbe stata la ragazza che in quel momento stringeva fra le sue braccia.  
Perchè quando stavano insieme era come se tutto si amplificasse. Ogni sensazione, ogni suono o profumo o emozione veniva percepita come se fosse cento volte più intensa ed ogni contatto fisico non bastava mai.  
Mosse in avanti il bacino, cercando aria con il naso e con nessuna intenzione di staccarsi dalle sue labbra perchè davvero, baci così non se li erano mai dati.

Quinn fece scorrere le proprie mani lungo i fianchi di Rachel, accarezzandole con estrema lentezza tutte le costole con la punta delle dita e torturandole nel frattempo il labbro inferiore con piccoli morsi mentre lei, per il solletico, rideva piano.  
La risata di Rachel era un suono che poteva accettare se rompeva il silenzio. L'avrebbe ascoltata fino a stancarsi e dubitava che sarebbe mai accaduto.

Proseguì la sua risalita con le mani lungo il suo corpo e si riempì i palmi con la forma piena dei suoi seni sodi strappando un lamento di piacere dalle sue labbra. Seguì la linea delle clavicole con indice e medio, le accarezzò l'avambraccio e con estrema delicatezza le afferrò i polsi appoggiandoli piano alla colonna dietro.

In un gesto automatico le loro dita si cercarono, si trovarono e si intrecciarono.

* * *

"Quinn?"

"Mmh."

Rachel sollevò la schiena dal prato su cui erano sdraiate puntellandosi sui gomiti e si mise ad osservare la figura post-orgasmo di Quinn.

Mosè, era meravigliosa, era perfetta.

I capelli biondi e le ciocche rosa erano scompigliati nella leggera brezza che tirava in quel momento, aveva il volto ancora arrossato e le palpebra socchiuse.  
Il suo petto si gonfiava e sgonfiava a ritmo irregolare ma sempre più lento, si stava addormentando.

Le labbra rosse e gonfie erano semi aperte e la invitavano a riprenderle ancora una volta, come se non avesse passato l'intero pomeriggio a baciarle.

Rachel rimase ferma, in silenzio, mentre il suo cervello produceva una sinapsi dietro l'altra, alla ricerca di quale fosse la cosa migliore da fare perchè lei non voleva parlare.

Non voleva, ma non riusciva a farne a meno perchè da giorni quel dubbio l'attanagliava, settimane anzi. Aveva sempre cercato di fingere indifferenza e fin'ora era andata alla grande ma adesso non riusciva proprio a smettere di pensarci.

Doveva sapere.

"Quinn?"

Aprì gli occhi sbuffando leggermente mentre ruotava il volto in direzione della voce di Rachel. Si stava addormentando e non era sicura che l'avesse chiamata davvero. Quando vide però l'espressione indecisa di Rachel e quella solita strana luce negli occhi capì che aveva in mente qualcosa e sollevò un sopracciglio in cerca di spiegazioni.

"Perchè io e te non facciamo sesso?

Quinn rimase un attimo interdetta. Stava scherzando vero? Poteva giurare di ricordare perfettamente che fino a una decina di minuti prima la bocca di Rachel avvolgeva completamente la punta del suo membro o prima ancora, la propria lingua che penetrava la sua intimità calda e bagnata provocandole gemiti che ancora le vibravano nelle orecchie.  
E quello era sesso, ne era certa. Molto certa.

"Rachel, noi facciamo sesso. Anzi, direi che facciamo _tanto_ sesso."

Rachel gesticolò davanti alla faccia cercando di interrompere quello che Quinn stava dicendo. Non era quello che lei intendeva.

Si mise a sedere e appoggiò le mani in grembo, sfiorando appena il tessuto rosso della sua gonna da Cheerio.  
Non era così facile parlarne, con Quinn le cose funzionavano bene perchè parlavano poco.  
Ma lei era determinata, voleva sapere.

"Intendo.. Sesso-sesso." proseguì a bassa voce, arrossendo notevolmente e, a parere suo, senza motivo.

"Ah." fu invece tutto quello che uscì dalla bocca di Quinn.

Rachel l'aveva immaginato, era meglio se fosse stata zitta, se si fosse tenuta i suoi dubbi solo per sè.

"Nel senso, insomma. Okay, tutti questi preliminari e conseguenti orgasmi sono assolutamente fant-"

"Rachel." la interruppe Quinn con un tono così serio che la costrinse davvero a tirare il freno a mano sul flusso delle sue parole gelando sul colpo.

Quinn che l'aveva raggiunta a sedere, teneva lo sguardo basso. "Non me la sento." ammise piano.

Nella sua testa Rachel continuava a chiedersi dove che avesse sbagliato, perchè non volesse farlo. Era lei il problema? Era brutta? Era insopportabile? Oh, Mosè, e se fosse scarsa a letto?

"Rachel, hey." cercò la sua attenzione Quinn, prendendole una mano e stringendola piano fra le sue. "Non sei tu. Cioè, sì, sei anche tu. Sono un sacco di fattori, in realtà. Finn, la mia prima volta, la tua reputazione e tanto altro."

Cercò il suo sguardo ma era fisso su un piccolo boschetto alle loro spalle, sembrava quasi che avesse gli occhi lucidi. Fece un respiro e cercò di spiegarsi meglio.

"Non ti sto rifiutando. Dio, non me lo perdonerei mai!" esclamò sorridendo e poi riprese "Sto solo posticipando. Credimi, tu non puoi neanche lontanamente immaginare quanta voglia abbia di sentirmi dentro di te. Quanto sia difficile resisterti."

Rachel sfilò la mano da quelle di Quinn e le agitò in aria, riprendendo vita all'improvviso.

"Allora non resistere Quinn!" si zittì, forse esagerava o forse no. Tutto quello che voleva era farle capire che lei la desiderava. Deglutì prendendo coraggio prima di continuare "I-io voglio fare sesso con te."

Quinn sorrise amara, fissandola negli occhi e si sollevò in piedi. "E' proprio questo il problema." sussurrò.

Rachel fissava di nuovo la sua gonna, torturandosi le dita e trattenendo le lacrime che le si stavano formando agli angoli degli occhi. Non capiva perchè Quinn la rifiutasse e faceva male. Molto male.

Improvvisamente sentì una mano accarezzarle il viso e delle labbra sfiorare le sue.  
Aprì gli occhi e vi trovò davanti un oceano verde nocciola che straripava di emozioni indecifrabili.

"Io non voglio sesso con te, Rachel. Voglio di più e finché non accadrà, io aspetterò."

Non si sollevò in piedi, non corse dietro a Quinn.

Non le urlò contro che non poteva stravolgere tutti i loro accordi così.

Non fece nulla di quello che avrebbe desiderato fare perchè, in fondo, la capiva. 

* * *

Era sdraiata sul letto con un mal di testa che avrebbe definito a dir poco epico, come se ci fosse stata un'intera banda di clarinettisti a suonarle nelle orecchie.

Era convinta che fosse la conseguenza di tutto quel pensare che stava facendo da ore ininterrottamente.

Fissava il soffitto e pensava.  
Chiudeva gli occhi e pensava.  
Si girava e rigirava nel letto e pensava.

Sentiva le parole di Quinn rimbombarle nelle orecchie e sapeva che aveva ragione. Sapeva che non sarebbe potuto mai essere semplice sesso fra loro due perchè sentiva troppi sentimenti contrastanti quando pensava a lei e ormai sapeva di essere fottuta perchè provava qualcosa. Non sapeva cosa ma era già abbastanza per rovinarla.

Poi pensava a Finn e non poteva fare a meno di maledirsi Perchè per lui, non sentiva più nulla. Il vuoto più totale all'interno del petto, l'indifferenza. Un po', dovette ammettere, se l'era cercata.

Rise per non piangere, chiusa da sola nella sua stanza. Rise isterica.

Realizzò che erano mesi che non faceva altro che confrontare le azioni di Finn con quelle di Quinn e rise ancora più forte quando realizzò che Quinn, lo bruciava in partenza.

Improvvisamente sentì il telefono squillare sul comodino, allungò un braccio e lo afferrò.

"Chiamata in arrivo da: Finn"

Roteò a pancia in giù grugnendo e schiacciò il tasto per accettare la chiamata e attivò il vivavoce nonostante non avesse nessuna voglia di sentirlo ma doveva pur mantenere la sua facciata, no?

Aprì la bocca per parlare ma ciò che uscì dalle piccole casse del cellulare le fece strozzare la voce in gola.

Erano ansiti, grugniti e suoni gutturali.

Due voci maschili che si incitavano a vicenda e il suono della carne che sbatteva contro altra carne.

Rachel socchiuse gli occhi, conosceva le due voci. Era talmente paralizzata che non riusciva a chiudere la telefonata, riusciva solo a rimanere lì, in ascolto.

A sentire il suo ragazzo che gridava all'altro di non fermarsi, di andare più a fondo, più forte.

_"Puck, fratello. S-sto per venire."_

_"Anche io, Finn. Anc-"_

Poi grugniti.

Poi più niente.

Secondi di silenzio.

Rumore di baci.

Una lacrima silenziosa che le riga la guancia e il telefono che cade dal letto e raggiunge il pavimento aprendosi in tre pezzi.

Corpo, batteria, sportelletto.

In quel momento Rachel, invidiava così tanto la sua capacità di spaccarsi e ricomporsi come se non fosse successo nulla, o quasi. Le sarebbe bastato anche solo quel "quasi".

L'unica cosa che lei sentiva era dolore e aveva perso sia la forza che la voglia di pensare. Non riusciva nemmeno a piangere.

L'unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno era la stretta delicata di Quinn, del suo calore, delle sue carezze. Di addormentarsi su di lei ascoltando il battito del suo cuore.

* * *

Appena aprì la porta Quinn sentì un corpo schiantarsi contro il suo e due labbra baciarla per pochi secondi. Erano umide, salate.

Poi sentì due mani chiuse a pugno appoggiarsi contro le sue clavicole e un viso nascondersi nell'incavo del suo collo e tirare su col naso.

Avvolse automaticamente quel corpicino fragile in un abbraccio perchè non avrebbe potuto non riconoscerlo. E perchè Rachel tremava.

"Q-quinn, n-non sa-sapevo dove a-andare." udì bofonchiare sulla sua spalla.

Fece un passo indietro verso l'interno del suo appartamento trascinandosi Rachel con sè e chiudendo la porta con un piede. Continuava a sussultare e singhiozzare fra le sue braccia.

Quinn non si fece domande, non voleva sapere in quel momento cosa fosse successo. Rachel aveva bisogno del suo aiuto e lei non glielo avrebbe negato.

"Rimani qui. Shh." le sussurrò accarezzandole i capelli e stringendola forte "Resti qui con me, okay?"

La sentì annuire contro la sua spalla, la maglietta in quel punto era ormai fradicia, ma Quinn non ci fece caso.

"Rach?"

"Mh?"

"Tieniti stretta."

La sollevò di peso, lasciando che allacciasse i piedi dietro la sua schiena e la portò al piano superiore. La fece distendere delicatamente sopra il suo letto e Rachel assunse subito una posizione fetale.

Quinn corse a prendere una coperta in un armadio e la stese piano sopra di lei, fece per allontanarsi ma delle dita delicate le sfiorarono la coscia ed un mugolio fuoriuscì da quell'ammasso di capelli che era diventata la ragazza.

"Resta qui."

"Sono qui."

"Sdraiati con me."

Era una supplica e Quinn si rifiutò di pensarci su, due secondi ed era già sotto la coperta.

Rachel subito si sistemò contro di lei, cercando più calore possibile. Due braccia di nuovo la strinsero e le lacrime si fecero più fitte.

Perchè si sentiva bene, sentiva che quello era il suo posto e sentiva anche che non era più così sbagliato.

Quinn le baciò di nuovo i capelli, come quel pomeriggio. Le baciò la fronte. Le baciò la punta del naso. Le baciò le labbra, sfiorandole appena.

Nella sua testa frullavano migliaia di domande ma si costrinse a posticiparle tutte al giorno successivo.  
Tutto quello che fece fu allacciare le braccia alla sua vita e stringerla forte.

Per nulla al mondo l'avrebbe lasciata andare.


	5. Chapter 5

**If I can stop one heart from breaking -**

**Capitolo 5.**

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto tradirla, nessuno tradiva Rachel Berry.

Non la capo-cheerleader.

Non la ragazza più desiderata dell'intero liceo.

Nessuno avrebbe mai potuto tradirla, non con un ragazzo.

Non Finn.

Non con Puck.

Si portò rapida l'indice alla bocca sibilando un'imprecazione e succhiandolo piano dopo esserselo schiacciato nell'elastico per i capelli. Erano dieci minuti che cercava di sistemare la sua coda di cavallo, di farla stretta come sempre ma era tesa come una corda di violino e ciò non aiutava.

Quella mattina voleva essere perfetta, più del solito, per mantenere intatto il suo status quando avrebbe preso a calci per il sedere il suo ancora-per-poco ragazzo.

O forse non l'avrebbe fatto, si disse, passando piano con la spugnetta del fondotinta sul viso nel tentativo di coprire le occhiaie. Non avrebbe di certo voluto che si venisse a sapere che lei era stata tradita. Che il suo ragazzo aveva preferito un ammasso di muscoli e testosterone a lei e alle sue morbide e ben definite curve.

Il problema nella sua relazione non era lei, era Finn. Era Finn che aveva fatto sesso con Puck e lei li aveva sentiti per telefono la sera precedente.

Ecco a cosa erano dovute quelle occhiaie. A ore di pianto stretta fra le braccia di Quinn.

Quinn.

Rachel sospirò mentre, cominciando a vestirsi, ripensò al risveglio di quella mattina. 

* * *

Strizzò ed aprì lentamente gli occhi infastidita, un filo di luce illuminava appena la stanza. Che non era la sua.

Un attimo di panico la colse mentre cercava di capire dove diavolo fosse finita quella notte ma come si sforzava di pensare, sentiva solo la testa pulsare dal dolore.

Cercò di muoversi ma realizzò che era bloccata fra le braccia e le gambe di qualcuno. Non ci volle molto prima che il profumo della pelle di Quinn le inondasse le narici, restituendole tutti i ricordi.  
Quella era la sua stanza e lei si trovava lì perchè la sera precedente si era precipitata a casa sua in lacrime ed era stata accolta senza fare domande. Quinn l'aveva tenuta stretta a sé mentre piangeva, le aveva asciugato le guance e baciato teneramente le labbra cullandola contro il suo petto mentre crollava esausta dalla stanchezza.  
Quinn era stata la sua ancora, le aveva permesso di non affogare.

Fece scivolare il volto verso l'alto, baciandole piano il collo e facendo attenzione a non svegliarla così avrebbe potuto sgattaiolare via senza troppi problemi perchè quella situazione, di per sé, era già un problema.

Sciolse lentamente l'intreccio di gambe e braccia e scivolò piano sopra il suo corpo. Quando si trovò perfettamente a cavalcioni sopra di lei, sogghignò sentendo premere contro la propria intimità la sua enorme erezione mattutina.

Roteò gli occhi verso l'alto, era pur sempre Quinn, avrebbe dovuto prevederlo.

Si soffermò pochi secondi ad osservare la perfezione del suo viso, completamente rilassato, innocente e angelico nonostante i capelli biondo-fucsia.  
Quando vide le sue sopracciglia corrugarsi e le labbra sporgere un po' all'infuori in un broncio si accorse che stava sognando.  
Sorrise e scese con il volto a darle un lieve bacio, per ringraziarla, perchè se la sera precedente non l'avesse accolta fra le sue braccia, Rachel non sapeva davvero come sarebbe potuta finire.

Sapeva che aveva sbagliato a presentarsi a casa sua. Sapeva che Quinn era più coinvolta sentimentalmente di lei. Forse.

Sapeva che tutto questo non andava bene, perchè stava scombussolando il loro rapporto, di qualunque natura fosse. Ma sapeva anche che era inutile combattere, perchè più cercava di allontanarla, più faceva male.

Ormai ne era dipendente.

Però aveva altre cose più importanti da sistemare prima di riflettere sulla questione "Quinn" ed una di queste, era Finn MiscopoPucketichiamomentrelofaccio Hudson.

Scese dal letto e si stirò, dormire con i vestiti era una cosa orribile. Cercò le sue Converse bianche ai piedi del letto, cercando di fare meno rumore possibile e girandosi ogni tanto a controllare che Quinn stesse ancora dormendo.

Sentiva già la mancanza del calore e della stretta rassicurante del suo corpo ma cercò di ignorarlo nonostante una voce nella sua testa continuasse a gridarle di tornare su quel letto.

Avrebbe davvero voluto rimanere ancora lì con lei.

Svegliarla.

Baciarla.

Ringraziarla.

E fare l'amore con lei.

Quando realizzò quello che aveva appena pensato, il sorriso che aveva sul volto crollò e si colpì la testa con una scarpa e un "ahio" sottovoce le scappò dalla bocca.

Quinn si mosse nel letto, girandosi verso dove prima c'era il suo corpo e la vide allungare un braccio, cercandola.  
"_Merda merda merda_", pensò mentre si precipitava fuori dalla stanza, socchiudendo la porta.

Uscendo dal monolocale, quello che non vide fu lo sguardo di Quinn, fisso sulla sua immagine che spariva verso l'esterno. Fu il cazzotto di rabbia che scagliò contro il materasso, perchè no, non era possibile. Fu la mano sul volto, a nascondere le lacrime che la frustrazione le stava facendo scorrere in volto. Fu la speranza che aveva riposto in quella situazione che si dissolveva nel giro di un millisecondo.

* * *

Rachel sorrise amara mentre da seduta si allacciava per la seconda volte in quella mattina le Converse bianche, l'ultima parte della sua divisa.

Si sollevò in piedi lisciando pieghe invisibili nella sua minigonna a frange e sollevò lo sguardo sulla sua immagine riflessa allo specchio. Era pronta.

Era pronta per affrontare Finn. E Quinn. E l'intera scuola. E tutto quello che le sue azioni avrebbero causato.

Perchè Finn Hudson l'aveva tradita e nessuno tradisce Rachel Berry.

Sentì il cellulare vibrare sulla scrivania accanto allo specchio, lo afferrò e fece scorrere il dito sullo schermo fino all'icona dei messaggi.

**Quinn**: "Qualsiasi cosa sia successa ieri sera, non fare nulla di stupido."

Roteò gli occhi e sbuffò seccata, perchè Quinn si era preoccupata per lei nonostante fosse scappata da casa sua. Avrebbe potuto insultarla e avrebbe capito. Solo che ora non riusciva a togliersi quello stupido sorriso dalla faccia.

Digitò rapida la risposta ed inviò:

**Rachel:** "Finn mi ha tradita. Ha fatto sesso con Puck."

Si sedette sul bordo del letto, aspettando la risposta.

Passarono un paio di minuti durante i quali Rachel si immaginò che Quinn stesse metabolizzando la risposta.  
Solo che più ci pensava e più non riusciva a prevedere la sua reazione.

**Quinn:** "Tu hai fatto sesso con me. L'hai tradito per prima."

Questo punto colpì Rachel dritta come un treno. O come un pugno nello stomaco dopo la cena del Ringraziamento.

Lei non si era mai fermata a pensare un attimo sul fatto che lo avesse tradito per prima. D'accordo, non aveva avuto un rapporto completo con Quinn, ma decine di orgasmi sì.

E ciò valeva come tradimento, non poteva più continuare a giustificare così le sue azioni nella sua testa.

Tutta la grinta si dissolse in un attimo mentre cercava di capire cosa avrebbe potuto fare per risolvere la situazione senza che la scuola sapesse di Finn e Puck e di lei e Quinn.

Sfortunatamente, non ebbe il tempo di preparare un nuovo piano di azione perchè stava già facendo tardi e di sicuro non era un buon modo per cominciare la mattinata.

* * *

Tutto, lungo i corridoi, appariva normale.

Per la seconda volta, il liceo McKinley non era a conoscenza di un succulento pettegolezzo, non che le dispiacesse, anzi.

Non c'erano sguardi maligni, nessuna voce che sussurrasse bugie o verità che non dovevano essere svelate alle orecchie di qualcuno perciò percorse con il suo solito passo lento il corridoio, sentendosi affiancare da Brittany e Santana, dominando la scena.

"Hey, Berry. Hudson deve averci dato dentro ieri sera."

Sentendo le parole di Santana si sentì gelare. Non era possibile che lo sapesse, come diavolo aveva fatto?

Si voltò lentamente verso di lei in cerca di spiegazioni e si ritrovò di fronte ad un indice puntato contro la sua faccia.

"Viste le occhiaie che hai, vi sarete divertiti parecchio."

Mosè, grazie. Grazie, grazie, grazie. Lasciò che il suo volto si aprisse in un sorriso mentre le rispondeva tranquilla.

"Viste le occhiaie che avete tu e Brittany, potrei pensare la stessa cosa."

Santana si bloccò in mezzo al corridoio slacciando immediatamente il mignolo con cui teneva stretto quello di Brittany provocandole un broncio.

"Non so di cosa stai parlando, nana."

"Sì, certo. Continua pure a far finta che non lo sappia nessuno." concluse Rachel proseguendo fino al suo armadietto, lasciando indietro le due ragazze intente a bisbigliare.

Lei sapeva benissimo che quelle due facevano sesso dalla notte dei tempi, ma non l'aveva mai visto come un problema, anzi, erano decisamente tenere assieme.

Brittany era l'unica che riusciva ad ammansire il tempestoso carattere di Santana e Santana poteva fornire protezione a Brittany, la difendeva sempre e non la chiamava mai stupida.

Ecco perchè le avrebbe fatto un immenso piacere se si fossero messe insieme ufficialmente.

Nessuno avrebbe mai detto loro qualcosa e se qualche idiota ci avrebbe provato, lei stessa sarebbe corsa in loro difesa.

Chiuse l'armadietto con convinzione mentre concludeva il discorso nella sua testa.

In quel preciso istante, Finn apparve in fondo al corridoio.

Era insieme ad alcuni ragazzi della squadra di football e sorrideva, incosciente del casino che aveva combinato. Lo vide fermarsi davanti all'armadietto dove Puck stava estraendo i suoi libri.

Si sorridevano a vicenda, l'uno un po' troppo contento di vedere l'altro. L'uno un po' troppo nello spazio vitale dell'altro.

Distolse lo sguardo disgustata e questo finì per posarsi sulla figura snella di una ragazza con i capelli biondo-rosa ed un marsupio allacciato in vita che si stava avvicinando.

Come ogni giorno, il loro sguardo si incrociò.

Quel giorno, quello di Rachel era pieno di emozioni in contrasto fra di loro. Per Quinn, per Finn, per il suo status sociale, per la sua vita e per le abitudini che l'avevano accompagnata fino ad ora.

Quel giorno, quello di Quinn era occupato solo da preoccupazione. Timore, paura, abbandono, impotenza, ansia. Non voleva perdere Rachel.

Si superarono e la vide svoltare l'angolo. Dopo pochi istanti, mentre Finn si stava avvicinando a lei, sentì il suo telefono vibrare ancora.

**Quinn:** "Davvero, Rach. Non fare nulla di stupido."

Socchiuse gli occhi, fece un respiro, contò mentalmente fino a 10 e s'incamminò nella direzione di Finn. Solo che, anziché fermarsi davanti a lui, proseguì oltre verso l'aula di Trigonometria, lasciandolo perplesso.

Come un enorme troll perplesso in mezzo al corridoio.

* * *

Come ogni pomeriggio, al Glee Club, Rachel veniva chiamata in causa dal professor Schuester per cantare una canzone perchè tutti sapevano che lei aveva _sempre_ una canzone. Non si faceva mai trovare impreparata. Aveva sempre la canzone adatta, per il momento adatto, per la persona adatta.

Ma non quel giorno.

Quel giorno, quando alla solita frase "Rachel, vorresti mostrarci cosa hai preparato?" lei rispose "Nulla", si scatenarono tre diverse reazioni:

Una, Quinn aggrottò le sopracciglia e si voltò verso la ragazza seduta di fianco a lei, sfiorandone la mano in cerca di spiegazioni.

Due, Finn si alzò in piedi e scese le scale con la grazia di un tricheco, piazzandosi davanti al microfono ed esclamando "Canto io!"  
"Canta lui?" domandò Artie perplesso.

Tre, l'infallibile terzo occhio messicano di Santana si mise in azione. Unì fra di loro tutto ciò che aveva osservato in quegli ultimi tempi e colse in pieno l'accaduto.

Capì di Finn e Puck, dal modo in cui si relazionavano fra di loro erano così evidenti. Era sicura che perfino Brittany se ne fosse accorta.

Aveva capito che Rachel faceva sesso da mesi, tanto sesso. Ne sentiva l'odore nell'aria e il suo fiuto era infallibile. Il problema era che non aveva ancora capito con chi, dal momento che Finn era un po' troppo occupato a fare altro.

Non era così semplice, perchè non vedeva nessuno che si aggirasse intorno a lei. Poi capì.

Era proprio quello il punto, non vedeva. E chi era la persona più invisibile che conoscesse?

Quinn Fabray.

La stessa Quinn che in quel momento stringeva piano la mano di Rachel, convinta che nessuno la stesse osservando, convinte entrambe che nessuno le avrebbe mai potute scoprire.

Povere illuse.

Finn Hudson attirò l'attenzione di tutti con un lamento simile al verso che produce la balena ed iniziò a cantare.

Nelle ridotte capacità intellettive che il suo cervello gli permetteva, era convinto che l'intero Glee non avrebbe sospettato nulla se lui si fosse messo a cantare una canzone d'amore e forse era ancora così per la maggior parte di loro. Quelli che erano ancora convinti che lui la cantasse a Rachel.

Lei stessa, stando ai suoi calcoli, doveva ancora esserlo. Quindi tutto quello che doveva fare era guardarla ogni tanto e darle l'impressione di essere ancora nei suoi pensieri.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

Solo che a Finn risultava difficile dal momento che la sua mente non riusciva a focalizzarsi su altro che non fosse Puck.  
Puck e i suoi splendidi occhi che lo stavano fissando dalla parte opposta della stanza a dove era seduta Rachel.  
Puck che la sera prima gli aveva fatto capire cose significassero finalmente le parole "orgasmo" e "anal".

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

Ma dall'altra parte della stanza Rachel, che ormai aveva fatto presa salda sulla mano di Quinn conficcandole le unghie nella pelle, si contorse furiosa sulla sedia.

Come poteva.

Come poteva farle una cosa del genere?  
Come poteva cantare una canzone d'amore a qualcun altro con lei seduta nella stessa stanza.  
La credeva così stupida?  
Credeva che non avrebbe capito? Che tutti gli altri non avrebbero capito?

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, Wit-_

Le parole s'interruppero nel momento in cui Rachel, dopo aver percorso tutta la stanza a passo sostenuto e pugni stretti, aveva raggiunto il suo ancora-per-veramente-poco fidanzato e gli aveva spiattellato in mezzo alla guancia uno schiaffo.

Il suono di pelle contro pelle che rimbombò nella stanza, le ricordò un sacco quello udito al telefono la sera precedente e sentì le lacrime salirle agli angoli degli occhi.

"Come hai potuto? COME HAI POTUTO?!"

Non gli dette nemmeno il tempo di rispondere, uscì a testa alta dall'aula. Aveva cercato di non fare nulla di stupido, aveva cercato di ignorare Finn per tutto il giorno, prendendosi tempo per cercare di capire cosa fare. Ma con quella canzone si era sentita presa in giro.

Santana, dalla sua sedia, osservò Finn rimanere inebetito davanti al microfono con una mano sulla guancia. Osservò Puck raggiungerlo e chiedergli preoccupato come stesse.

Patetico, pensò roteando gli occhi.

Osservò Quinn sgattaiolare via silenziosa dalla stanza.

Ancora più patetico, roteò di nuovo gli occhi.

Aveva la strana convinzione che prima o poi le sarebbero fuoriusciti dalle orbite con tutto quel roteare.


	6. Chapter 6

**If I can stop one heart from breaking -**

**Capitolo 6.**

"Hey!" Quinn chiamò "Rachel! Fermati!"

Accelerò il passo fino a raggiungerla, osservandola scivolare contro una fila di armadietti passandosi le mani fra i capelli e nascondendoci poi il viso.

"Hey." le sussurrò di nuovo, piegandosi sulle ginocchia accanto a lei e sollevandole il volto delicatamente. Osservò i suoi occhi trattenere le lacrime e le spostò una ciocca castana dietro al suo orecchio sfiorandole la guancia con il pollice, "Dimmi cosa posso fare per te, Rachel."

Vide il labbro inferiore piegarsi verso il basso e il mento contrarsi e tremare mentre le lacrime cominciavano a rigarle le guance.

"Portami a casa, Quinn. Portami a casa." La pregò, gettandosi come la sera precedente fra le sue braccia, stringendosi a lei più che poteva.

Quinn annuì e le spostò di nuovo i capelli dal viso, cercando i suoi occhi. "Vado a recuperare la tua roba e poi andiamo. Aspettami qui, mh?" le domandò osservandola con preoccupazione.  
Rachel sussurrò un leggero _sì_ fra i singhiozzi e allentò la presa delle sue braccia attorno al collo ma Quinn non glielo permise così in fretta, prima di alzarsi cercò il suo viso e le sfiorò delicatamente le labbra. Durò un secondo ma Rachel si sentì paralizzare perché quel gesto che suonava così al di fuori del loro accordo era, in realtà, terribilmente adatto e giusto in quel momento. Quinn era la sua ancora e per la seconda volta nel giro di un giorno le stava impedendo di affogare.

"Torno subito. Non ti muovere." le sussurrò sollevandosi e muovendosi a passi rapidi verso l'aula coro.

* * *

Non appena mise piede all'interno della stanza fu come se tutti i presenti si fossero improvvisamente resi conto della sua presenza.

"Come sta?", "Cosa le è successo?", "Sta piangendo?", "Oh dio, si è rotta un'unghia?!".

Quinn lanciò un'occhiataccia a Kurt, colui che aveva formulato quell'ultima e stupida domanda e proseguì, negando parola a chiunque, verso la sua sedia.

Afferrò il proprio zaino e quello di Rachel, se li caricò in spalla e tornò rapida verso l'uscita.  
Mentre stava per varcare la soglia dell'aula del coro incrociò lo sguardo di Santana e sentì un brivido scorrerle prepotentemente lungo la schiena perché quegli occhi non promettevano niente di buono.  
La guardava come se sapesse.  
Non era possibile, non poteva sapere.

Trovò Rachel in piedi, appoggiata agli armadietti che l'aspettava. Si stava asciugando le lacrime con i pugni chiusi, macchiandosi di trucco il volto ma a Quinn non importava perché riusciva a trovarla splendida perfino così.  
Senza dire una parola, le prese la mano, intrecciò le dita alle sue e l'accompagnò verso la sua macchina. Non ebbe bisogno di circondarle le spalle o sostenerla fisicamente, Rachel era forte e sapeva affrontare le difficoltà a testa alta.  
Le aprì lo sportello e rapida salì al posto di guida. Una volta messa la cintura si fermò a guardare quegli occhi lucidi di fronte a lei.

"No, Rachel" le disse raccogliendo una lacrima con il pollice mentre le accarezzava la guancia, "Basta piangere."

Rachel non parlava. Quinn poteva vedere attraverso il suo sguardo il turbinio di pensieri che le stava affollando la mente fino a che non li socchiuse e spinse un po' contro il palmo della sua mano, cercando ancora contatto.  
Sentì il cuore battere un po' più forte mentre si avvicinava e appoggiava la fronte contro la sua. Rachel sfiorò la punta del suo naso con la propria e si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro mentre socchiudeva le labbra e le posava su quelle morbide e rosee di Quinn.

Fu proprio lei ad allontanarsi per prima dopo pochi secondi perché sentiva dentro di lei come la sensazione che qualcosa di brutto stava per accadere e di sicuro baciare Rachel nel cortile della scuola, sebbene in macchina, era pur sempre rischioso perché era risaputo che al McKinley perfino i muri avevano gli occhi.  
Quinn si leccò le labbra, come ogni volta dopo che si scambiavano dei baci e fissò Rachel che si sentì riempire il cuore perché in quei momenti la guardava come se avesse davanti a lei la creatura più bella dell'intero universo. La faceva sentire amata con un solo battito di ciglia.

"Andiamo a casa?" domandò Quinn dopo pochi istanti, spostando lo sguardo davanti a sé e accendendo il motore.

"Non da me, ci sono i miei e non sono proprio dell'umore di subire un interrogatorio." S'interruppe per pochi secondi durante i quali Quinn ebbe il tempo di annuire ed imboccare la strada per il suo appartamento. "Inoltre, dovrei spiegargli molte cose. Dovrei spiegargli di noi, ad esempio."

"Noi?" domandò Quinn curiosa con un sopracciglio alzato, senza distogliere l'attenzione dalla strada.

"Di te." Sbuffò Rachel. Quel _noi_ le era scivolato con troppa velocità dalle labbra.

"No, _noi_ mi piace." commentò Quinn per poi aggiungere in fretta "Comunque nessuno al Glee sembra aver capito nulla. Né di Finn e Puck, né di _noi_. Domani sarà come se non fosse successo nulla"

Rachel sospirò di nuovo e si afflosciò contro il seggiolino, pulendosi dal trucco colato con un fazzolettino.  
Le sembrava tutto così surreale. Tutti i pilastri su cui fino a quel momento si era fondata la sua esistenza erano miseramente caduti, lasciandola come una fragile pecorella in mezzo ad un branco di lupi. Si sentiva un'ipocrita ad aver fatto quel tipo di scenata a Finn ma il pensiero di essere presa in giro da lui con così estrema facilità le aveva fatto ribollire il sangue nelle vene ed era esplosa.  
Anche se lei per prima lo aveva tradito.

Il suo sguardo si spostò sulla figura di Quinn che fissava attenta la strada, la fronte aggrottata e le mani strette con forza sul volante. La sua postura era rigida e questo la portò a domandarle "Cosa c'è Quinn?"

"Uh?"

"Sei nervosa, cosa c'è che non va?" le domandò di nuovo, sollevandosi a sedere dritta e appoggiando una mano sul suo ginocchio massaggiandolo piano.

Vide le sue spalle rilassarsi lentamente e il labbro inferiore sporgere in avanti come in un leggero broncio.

"Non è niente, solo una sensazione."

"Che tipo di sensazione?"

"Una brutta." rispose Quinn parcheggiando di fronte al suo appartamento e spegnando il motore. "Ma non pensarci, mh? Adesso andiamo."

Rachel annuì e raggiunse velocemente Quinn sul vialetto. Fissò la sua mano libera e lasciata morbida lungo il fianco e dopo un attimo di indecisione allungò la propria e intrecciò le dita alle sue sorprendendola.  
Quando Quinn infilò la chiave nella toppa della porta, sul suo volto era stampato un splendido sorriso.

* * *

Rachel inarcò leggermente la schiena verso l'alto sprofondando con la testa nel cuscino. Inclinò il collo di lato mentre dalle sue labbra uscivano sospiri strozzati. Gli occhi erano chiusi e le labbra semiaperte.  
Quinn era completamente sdraiata sopra di lei, la sua erezione che strusciava insistentemente sulla sua coscia mentre era impegnata a morderle e leccarle e succhiarle un capezzolo da sopra la maglietta.  
Prevedibilmente, il loro pomeriggio era terminato con del sano piacere fisico.

Era stata Quinn a proporlo dopo essersi abbandonata sul letto. Le aveva fatto cenno di avvicinarsi patpattando sul materasso e, quando si era trovata alla giusta distanza, l'aveva afferrata per la divisa e l'aveva trascinata sul letto posizionandosi sopra di lei.  
Rachel aveva strillato appena e riso ma subito i loro sguardi si erano incatenati l'uno in quello dell'altra e la sua espressione era diventata più seria.  
Forse era stata la luce che illuminava gli occhi di lei o forse il desiderio di andare oltre all'usarsi fisicamente.  
Quinn le aveva accarezzato la guancia e baciato, con un filo di esitazione, le labbra.  
Quel _noi_ di poco tempo prima in macchina le continuava a risuonare nelle orecchie mentre richiudeva di nuovo la distanza fra i loro corpi, sospirando.

Quando Quinn aveva cominciato a far scivolare la mano verso il basso, Rachel l'aveva interrotta con sua stessa sorpresa.

"Levami i vestiti." le ordinò dolcemente.  
"C-cosa?" balbettò Quinn, sicura di non aver sentito bene.  
"Spogliami." Spiegò Rachel "Per favore."

Quinn si sollevò sulle mani, perplessa. Non si erano mai spogliate, per quanto lo avesse spesso desiderato, avevano sempre fatto tutto con i vestiti a fare da impiccio.  
Non era sicura da dove quella richiesta potesse provenire ma Rachel le aveva addirittura domandato "per favore" e di sicuro non ci avrebbe rimuginato oltre.  
Annuì e si mise a sedere sui suoi fianchi mentre lei si sollevava sui gomiti.  
Più Quinn la guardava più il desiderio la assaliva. Voleva essere dentro di lei, possederla non solo fisicamente ma anche sentimentalmente.  
Voleva che gli occhi di Rachel fossero solo per lei ma sapeva che non sarebbe mai potuto accadere.  
Quindi, come ogni volta da un po' di tempo a quella parte, mandò giù la malinconia e si concentrò nel godersi ogni momento a pieno.  
Fece scivolare le mani lungo i suoi fianchi e la schiena fino a raggiungere la zip della divisa. La tirò lentamente verso il basso mentre i suoi occhi seguivano ogni movimento della propria mano su quella distesa di pelle che si stava scoprendo al suo passaggio.  
Era uno dei suoi più grandi desideri ed era convinta che non si sarebbe potuto avverare mai e poi mai ed invece in quel momento poteva scorrere i polpastrelli sulla sua pelle, sulle sue costole, spalle e clavicole.  
Aveva una specie di passione per le ossa, le piaceva vederle, sfiorarle, abbracciarle, graffiarle.  
Fece passare l'indumento di Rachel sopra la sua testa e scese a baciarle riverentemente il collo.  
Un bacio, un soffio, un morso lieve.  
Non avrebbe lasciato segni sulla pelle, non poteva farlo ma non riusciva a resistere alla tentazione che la provocava.

Non voleva correre, non sapeva perché ma sentiva che quel momento era diverso.  
C'era un qualcosa nello sguardo di Rachel che le faceva sobbalzare lo stomaco in gola e la faceva tremare.  
Quinn non voleva illudersi. Quinn non voleva che quella cosa che vedeva negli occhi di Rachel fosse davvero amore perché ciò avrebbe comportato diversi problemi e lei non voleva perdere quello che avevano ma una parte di lei non riusciva a smettere di desiderare.  
Amore.  
Era davvero questo che faceva illuminare il suo sguardo, rendere più acceso il suo marrone cioccolato, dilatare le pupille?  
Amore?

Sentì le sue dita scivolare lungo la propria schiena, vertebra dopo vertebra senza incontrare ostacoli.  
Senza seno, il reggiseno a cosa serve?  
Quinn le sfilò la gonna con lentezza e questo costante senso di riverenza.

Rachel sussurrò il suo nome pianissimo e Quinn smise di baciarle le clavicole per sollevare il viso ed allinearlo con il suo.  
Era dura non scendere ad esplorare il suo corpo ora completamente esposto ma restò ferma a fissarla negli occhi, cercando di trasmetterle il più possibile le sue sensazioni, emozioni, i ribaltamenti di stomaco che stava provando.  
Amore.  
Voleva trasmetterle quello. Aveva sempre creduto che gli occhi fossero lo specchio dell'anima e mai come quel momento aveva desiderato che fosse così.  
Voleva che Rachel capisse. E ricambiasse. Ma le bastava anche solo che sentisse che poteva essere amata e che Finn non doveva essere l'unica persona autorizzata a farlo nella sua vita.

_Fatti amare, Rachel.  
Lasciati amare._

Quinn socchiuse gli occhi quando una carezza delicata le sfiorò il volto.  
Non voleva riaprirli, non trovava il coraggio. Aveva paura di essere rifiutata, di trovare in quelli di Rachel rabbia, delusione, indignazione.  
Fece un profondo respiro e si convinse a sollevare le palpebre perché un eventuale rifiuto era sempre meno doloroso di un oblio di attesa senza risposte.

Paura.

Vi vide paura ma non ebbe il tempo di preoccuparsi perché il suo telefono squillò di fianco al comodino.  
Una sensazione di gelo invase la stanza: nessuno oltre a Rachel aveva il numero di Quinn. Nessuno oltre a Rachel scriveva mai a Quinn.

In quella breve distrazione Rachel distolse lo sguardo e affondò il volto nei capelli biondo-rosa che le stavano solleticando la fronte, socchiudendo gli occhi, pensando.  
La stava ancora stringendo in vita contro di sè e, nonostante lei fosse praticamente semi nuda e Quinn ancora completamente vestita, riusciva a sentirsi completamente a suo agio.  
Un brivido la scosse lungo il corpo mentre sentiva Quinn sopra di lei allungare un braccio oltre il bordo del letto ma senza sollevarsi, probabilmente stava cercando il suo cellulare.  
Rachel era ancora terrorizzata da quello che era successo pochi minuti prima. Tutto quello che aveva visto in quella galassia verde-nocciola l'aveva spaventata fino al midollo.  
Anzi no, era quello che aveva provato lei stessa vedendo- _amore?_ -negli occhi di Quinn.  
Aveva provato un'occlusione improvvisa allo stomaco, un fremito irrefrenabile lungo i muscoli che glieli aveva fatti sembrare composti di gelatina ed un inequivocabile desiderio di comunicarle che sì, forse l'amava anche lei.

Quinn nel frattempo aveva rovistato con la mano a penzoloni sul pavimento, alla ricerca di quel dannato aggeggio. La brutta sensazione che l'aveva avvolta ore prima era improvvisamente ritornata facendole temere il peggio e rendendole ancora più agitata la ricerca del telefono.  
Finalmente con la mano afferrò qualcosa che aveva le esatte dimensioni del suo cellulare e lo portò davanti agli occhi mentre con una mano accarezzava ancora qualche lembo scoperto di pelle.  
Per tranquillizzarla, per tranquillizzarsi.

**(1) nuovo messaggio.**

Sbloccò lo schermo, il fiato mozzato in gola dall'ansia.

**Numero sconosciuto:** "Hey, aborto della natura, si sta divertendo la nana a cavalcare il tuo arnese? -S"

Emise un gemito strozzato mentre si metteva a sedere e passava il telefono nelle mani di Rachel perché leggesse.  
Lei invece imprecò ad alta voce ma non fece in tempo a domandare nulla a Quinn che il cellulare le vibrò di nuovo fra le dita.

**Numero sconosciuto:** "Se non ti fosse stato abbastanza chiaro: ho intenzione di rendere pubblico questo nuovo scoop domani. Ciao perdenti! -S"


	7. Chapter 7

**If I can stop one heart from breaking -**

**Capitolo 7.**

Rachel lesse e rilesse quel messaggio almeno una decina di volte, rimanendo semi nuda e paralizzata a sedere sul letto.

Non era possibile che Santana sapesse, erano state bravissime a mantenere tutto nascosto per mesi a parte qualche occhiata di troppo, qualche sfioramento inconsueto. Come quando quel pomeriggio Quinn le aveva preso la mano nella sala del coro o quando si erano baciate in macchina, nel parcheggio.

Sarebbe dovuta impazzire, avrebbe dovuto urlare, prendersela con Quinn perché era colpa sua se ora si ritrovava in una situazione del genere, colpa sua e del suo essere troppo perfetta ed invece era tranquilla. Troppo tranquilla per i suoi gusti, continuava a domandarsi perché.  
Fece un sospiro pesante e sollevò lo sguardo verso l'origine delle sue disgrazie che passeggiava frenetica avanti e indietro per la stanza, borbottando eresie e maledizioni a bassa voce.

"Quinn", sussurrò senza ottenere successo.

"Quinn. Fermati." le disse sollevando un po' il tono di voce mentre un brivido di freddo la coglieva alla sprovvista. Quinn si bloccò in mezzo alla stanza e fissò Rachel con un'espressione di puro terrore negli occhi che mutò in confusione non appena vide il sorriso che le segnava le labbra.

"Dobbiamo trovare un modo per fermarla." asserì con convinzione, ricominciando a camminare nervosa in su e in giù.  
Rachel roteò gli occhi prima di continuare, "Non c'è modo di fermare Santana."

"Brittany!" esclamò Quinn schioccando le dita davanti al naso.

"Fidati, meglio non toccare Brittany. Sarebbe capace di uccidere pur di proteggerla." disse Rachel scuotendo la testa.  
Quinn sbuffò spazientita, aveva ragione. Si bloccò davanti a lei, puntandole un dito contro.

"Sono più preoccupata io di te, te ne rendi conto? Dovresti essere tu ad impazzire e fare un solco su questo pavimento perché io non ho nulla da perdere all'infuori di te e non ho la minima intenzione di lasciare che ciò accada. Questo è il motivo per cui voglio trovare un modo per risolvere questa situazione e far tornare tutto come prima! Non ho una reputazione nè un futuro da buttare a gambe all'aria non appena si verrà a sapere che te la fai con la sfigata della scuola." Quinn stava quasi urlando quando, senza fiato, concluse il suo discorso.

Rachel continuava a fissarla in silenzio, apatica. Non riusciva a capire perché effettivamente non fosse lei quella che stava dando fuori di testa, dato il quantitativo di cose che aveva "da perdere" se la faccenda fosse diventata di pubblica conoscenza.  
Eppure tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era che forse non aveva bisogno del Cheerleading per essere felice, che ormai Finn non era più il suo ragazzo e che lo status sociale scendeva in secondo piano nei confronti dell'amore.

Perché non sempre siamo noi a scegliere la persona di cui innamorarci e Rachel ed ormai non poteva più negarlo, era incredibilmente, assurdamente, irrazionalmente innamorata di Quinn.

Questa consapevolezza la colpì dritta come un treno in faccia. Quinn era la sua felicità e le era appena stata offerta su un vassoio di argento la possibilità di raggiungerla.

Per mesi aveva cercato di convincersi che tutte quelle sensazioni, quello stringersi allo stomaco, quel senso di disorientamento e quell'amplificazione delle sue emozioni fosse dovuto solo al fatto che quello che c'era fra di loro era unicamente del sesso. Splendido sesso.  
Adesso però non poteva continuare a negare i sentimenti che provava, che si erano radicati chissà quando nel suo cuore e nella sua anima e che crescevano di giorno in giorno sempre più, a dispetto dei limiti che si era imposta. Perché lei non doveva innamorarsi di Quinn, non doveva. Era stata convinta di farcela, di resistere ma era pur sempre un essere umano e un'amante dell'amore e Quinn, a modo suo, l'aveva fatta sentire amata.

Non aveva scelto l'amore, era l'amore che aveva scelto lei.

"Al diavolo!" sussurrò mentre con uno scatto si alzava e si dirigeva decisa verso Quinn, facendo collidere i loro corpi con violenza ed afferrandole il volto, catturandole le labbra in un bacio pieno di tutte le emozioni che le stavano opprimendo il cuore. Socchiuse gli occhi e sospirò sulle sue labbra. Nel momento in cui tirò il volto all'indietro e fissò Quinn negli occhi, vide che voleva protestare, avevano di sicuro ben altro a cui pensare che a baciarsi ma la precedette e le disse "Fai l'amore con me."  
Non era un ordine, non era una supplica.

Quinn rimase interdetta, gelata sul posto a fissare gli occhi di Rachel che _finalmente_ riflettevano amore.

Fissò per diversi secondi quelle meraviglie mentre internamente si torturava per scegliere la sua successiva mossa. Se fossero andate avanti, sarebbe stata una decisione definitiva. Non ci sarebbero state possibilità di ritorno.  
Se avessero davvero superato quella linea che lei si era così tanto battuta per mantenere ben evidente, sebbene a discapito dei suoi stessi sentimenti, sarebbe stata la prova decisiva.

Avrebbe potuto perdere tutto o trovare tutto.

Sospirando, fece scivolare lentamente le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, beandosi di nuovo della morbidezza infinita della sua pelle. Le loro fronti erano appoggiate e il bordo della propria maglietta si stava sollevando sotto le mani delicate di Rachel. Rachel sapeva quale fosse la guerra che stava perturbando la sua mente ma la rispettava. Vide con la coda dell'occhio il proprio indumento venire gettato via, alle sue spalle. Osservò completamente in trance le sue dita che le slacciavano la cintura, il bottone e la zip, facendo passare i jeans oltre i suoi fianchi, lasciandoli scivolare giù a terra. Come descrivevano nei libri, come inscenavano nei film, il tempo sembrava essersi fermato o rallentato ad una velocità sofferente.  
Quinn fece un passo indietro, liberandosi di essi ma tornò subito nello spazio vitale di Rachel, intrecciando una mano ai suoi capelli e baciandole con foga le labbra. Sentì le sue unghie arpionarsi alla pelle della propria schiena, provocandole un piccolo gemito. Ancorò le proprie dita ai suoi fianchi e, sussurrandole sulle labbra un rapido "Reggiti", la sollevò di peso e si mosse verso il letto.

Sprofondarono assieme, nella morbidezza del materasso. Le loro labbra non si staccavano mai, in un lento e costante cercarsi, amarsi. Le mani scorrevano ora lente, ora rapide, ora leggere, ora decise sulla pelle di ogni singola parte del corpo che riuscivano a raggiungere.  
Quinn sovrastava Rachel, facendo sempre estrema attenzione a non schiacciarla con il suo peso. Nessuna delle due indossava più la propria biancheria intima, volata a raggiungere il resto dei loro vestiti non-si-ricordava-più nemmeno-quanto tempo prima.

Quinn era arrivata a quel punto in cui cominciava a provare prestalgia, la nostalgia di un qualcosa che deve ancora accadere. Non voleva nemmeno dare un inizio al loro amore perché sentiva di essere sempre più vicina alla propria felicità e, non volendo rischiare di perderla, preferiva non raggiungerla mai ma seguitare in questo stato di pura assuefazione totale dei sensi.  
Perché era così. Quinn provava tutto e niente nello stesso istante. Era uno straboccare infinito di sentimenti.  
Rachel allargò le gambe, dandole la possibilità di sistemarsi in mezzo ad esse. Nella sua stanza, l'unico suono che regnava era quello del loro gemere, ansimare. Il nome di una che scivolava dalle labbra dell'altra.

"Quinn" sussurrò rocamente Rachel, facendole riaprire le palpebre. Dio, le erano mancati quegli occhi. "Dentro."  
"Aspetta!" esclamò Quinn balzando via da lei gettandosi alla ricerca del suo marsupio. Lo trovò e in un millisecondo indossò correttamente un preservativo e torno a grandi passi verso il letto e verso di lei. Scivolò piano sul suo corpo, allargandole ancora di più le gambe e posizionandosi davanti alla sua entrata.

Sorrideva e Rachel non poté fare a meno di pensare che fosse bellissima.

Si mosse piano, penetrandola lentamente, dandole il tempo di adattarsi alla propria lunghezza. Entrambe si lasciarono sfuggire rumorosi gemiti di piacere e tutto quello che Rachel riusciva a percepire era quanto si sentisse piena e completa in quel momento.  
Quinn cominciò a baciarle il collo delicatamente, muovendosi ad un ritmo lento, fuori e dentro di lei. Voleva calma, niente fretta. Voleva godersi a pieno ogni sensazione, perché dentro di sé aveva il più grande terrore che potesse essere l'ultima.  
Spostò le labbra dalla sua vena pulsante sul collo all'orecchio, leccando e succhiando il lobo per poi ringhiare debolmente dal piacere quando i muscoli dell'intimità di Rachel si strinsero attorno alla sua lunghezza. Affondò il volto nel suo collo mentre il ritmo dei loro fianchi aumentava sempre di più, leccò un lembo di pelle e, senza pensarci, morse forte e succhiò lasciandole sicuramente un segno rosso, violaceo.  
Non le importava se poi Rachel l'avrebbe sgridata per ore, facendole una delle sue solite argomentazioni per punti sul perché non si fa.

Voleva che fosse marchiata. Che qualcuno, guardandole il collo, sapesse che Rachel per una volta era stata sua.

Come reazione, Quinn ottenne un rumoroso gemito, _molto_ rumoroso. La faceva impazzire quando Rachel urlava mentre facevano sesso: la sua splendida voce riempiva la stanza con il suo nome mentre lei raggiungeva l'apice del piacere. E in quel momento, come non mai, amava ogni piccolo ansimo che proveniva dalla sua bocca. Continuava a stupefarla il fatto che fosse lei a provocarle tutto quel piacere. Rachel si stringeva alla sua schiena e alle sue spalle come se ne valesse della sua vita, mentre i suoi fianchi spingevano affannati verso l'alto nella speranza di ottenere sempre di più.

Quinn spinse più in profondità, andando a sfiorare un punto estremamente sensibile che la fece quasi piangere di piacere e ad ogni affondo successivo continuava a toccare quel punto, facendola avvicinare sempre di più a quello che si prospettava di già il migliore orgasmo della sua vita.

Quinn baciava con foga le sue labbra mentre si sforzava con tutta se stessa di non esplodere, di trattenersi, di prolungare il più possibile quel Paradiso. Non riusciva davvero a credere che ci fosse qualcuno al mondo che considerava le loro azioni come peccati, dicendo che sarebbero finite all'Inferno e, anche se fosse, avrebbe preferito scontarvi un'eternità ma amare Rachel un giorno in più. Perché si stavano amando e lo poteva vedere chiaramente dai suoi occhi che erano un libro aperto con tutte le sensazioni che stava provando in quel momento, messe in bella vista e in primo piano per Quinn.  
Sapeva che in quel momento Rachel la stava amando e sapeva che Rachel sapeva che lei stessa la stava amando. Tutta quella consapevolezza le riempiva l'anima di pura felicità.

_Ti amo._

Quelle due parole le avevano sfiorato la punta della lingua più di una volta in quei minuti, in quei giorni, ma si era sempre dovuta mordere una guancia per impedire di rovinare tutto.  
Fece scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi, ancorandosi ad essi mentre il ritmo delle sue spinte perdeva ogni forma di sincronia con quello del bacino di Rachel. Era vicina, erano entrambe immensamente vicine ed era solo questione di pochi secondi.

Rachel afferrò il volto di Quinn fra le mani e lo portò davanti al suo, "Apri gli occhi" sussurrò sulla sua bocca. Quinn eseguì l'ordine e si perse di nuovo in quell'immensità color cioccolato. Rachel ansimò sempre più rapidamente fino a lanciare un grido liberatorio, mozzato in fretta dalle sue labbra che, raggiungendo l'orgasmo a sua volta, collassò poco dopo sopra il suo corpo.

* * *

Un colpo secco segnalò la chiusura delle porte dell'ingresso del corridoio principale del liceo, facendo regnare il silenzio più assoluto tra i presenti. Due scarpette bianche da ginnastica, tipiche della divisa da Cheerio, si muovevano con sicurezza, affiancate da un paio di stivali neri borchiati di cuoio. Due mani proseguivano insieme, le dita intrecciate.

Quinn sollevò lo sguardo preoccupata verso il volto di Rachel. Era stata un'idea sua, aveva insistito l'intera notte sostenendo con diverse argomentazioni che il modo migliore per fermare Santana era fare quello che avrebbe fatto lei, solo _prima_ di lei.

Così si erano trovate davanti ai portoni rossi, si erano sorrise nervosamente, si erano prese per mano ed erano entrate a testa alta dentro la scuola.

Quello che Quinn temeva era che Rachel crollasse e ritirasse tutto, negando ogni cosa, ogni bacio ed ogni emozione. Aveva paura che ripensasse all'ultimo minuto a quello che stavano facendo e che avevano fatto e che l'abbandonasse alle grinfie di una latina non molto piacevole.

Nonostante avessero passato l'intera notte a respirare lo stesso centimetro cubo di aria, nonostante si fossero amate fino alla stanchezza più estrema, Quinn aveva ancora delle paure.

Ma Rachel era lì, fermamente incollata al suo fianco con uno dei sorrisi più grandi che le avesse mai visto fare. Sembrava quasi fiera di lei, di loro.

Lungo l'interminabile camminata verso gli armadietti incrociarono diversi sguardi: i ragazzi del Glee che le additavano, Kurt e Mercedes già pronti con i loro cellulari per diffondere la notizia al resto degli studenti che non si trovavano lì in quel momento; le Cheerios che con espressioni di disgusto fissavano Rachel, scuotendo la testa ma senza fare effettivamente nulla di più dal momento che lei rimaneva sempre la Capo-Cheerleader; e _Finn_.

Finn le osservava da lontano, rosso in volto dalla rabbia. O forse era vergogna? Forse stava ancora cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Forse era furioso perché Rachel gli aveva fatto una scenata per la storia con Puck quando lei per prima stava con Quinn. Forse si sentiva umiliato perché una come Quinn gli aveva rubato la ragazza.

Quest'ultima non ebbe molto tempo per decidere quale fosse fra queste ipotesi quella vera perché davanti a loro si parò la figura inconfondibile di Santana.

"Bene, allora è vero. Ti sei davvero abbassata al livello di questo essere, Berry?" sputò fuori con tutto il disprezzo possibile.

Era un peccato, si disse Quinn, sprecare quei bei lineamenti. Si domandò anche come facesse una persona così delicata come Brittany a frequentare una tal vipera. Strinse ancora la mano di Rachel cercando di mantenere la promessa che le aveva fatto prima di entrare: rimanere in silenzio e lasciarla parlare, qualunque cosa fosse successa.

"Non ci vedo niente di male nell'essere innamorati di un'altra ragazza. Dovresti saperlo bene, no?" domandò Rachel con un sorrisetto malizioso sul volto.

Quella risposta paralizzò completamente Santana che si sentì messa allo scoperto, violata. Lei e Brittany, perché sapeva perfettamente che Rachel si stava riferendo alla loro "relazione", dovevano essere solo e soltanto affari suoi. Nel momento esatto in cui aprì bocca per protestare, sentì il suo polso essere afferrato da una mano la cui pelle soffice conosceva fin troppo bene.  
Brittany le sussurrò qualcosa nell'orecchio che, come ogni volta, riuscì a calmarla. Socchiuse gli occhi qualche secondo e fece un profondo respiro.

"Non credere di aver vinto, Berry." intimò un'ultima volta prima di sbuffare ed allontanarsi, facendo sballonzolare la coda di capelli a destra e a sinistra.

Rachel incredula si voltò verso Quinn esclamando "Fin troppo facile!", trovandola completamente bloccata sul posto.

"Quinn? Quinn cosa succede?" le domandò preoccupata, sfiorandole l'avambraccio. Sentì suonare la campanella e il maggior numero di studenti affrettarsi verso le proprie aule per l'inizio delle lezioni.

Quinn deglutì un paio di volte senza staccare gli occhi da quelli di Rachel. Con un tono basso e caldo, cercando di non farsi sentire troppo, domandò balbettando "Innamorata. E' questo che sei?"

La osservò spalancare gli occhi e cominciare a farneticare parole a caso come "Ecco", "Io", "Dunque", "Uhm". Le sfiorò il volto, spostandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio.

"Rachel." disse piano, interrompendola e sorridendo appena.

"Quinn." le rispose, abbassando gli occhi dando il cambio al rossore che saliva sulle guance.

"Sei innamorata? Di me?" domandò di nuovo, cercando con tutta se stessa la conferma nell'aspettativa per la risposta.

La osservò annuire piano e sorridere alla punta delle proprie scarpe per poi sollevare il volto e diffondere quello stesso sorriso anche a lei. "Sì, Quinn."

"V-vuoi essere la mia ragazza?" le fuoriuscì dalla bocca, così, a bruciapelo.

Non fece nemmeno in tempo a cominciare ad auto-insultarsi nella sua testa per la sua avventatezza e stupidità che si ritrovò a ridere sulle labbra di Rachel che non la smetteva di ripetere "Sì" all'infinito.

* * *

FINE.


End file.
